The adventures of life
by Dragon Mistress Eri
Summary: Lot's of chaos and stupidtity along with sad dramitic romace, god only knows how I mixed them
1. and so it begins

DT: *Is walking home late one night from work. Can't wait to get home so she can unwind and relax after a long long long week* home at last *she mutters to herself opening the door to see her muses, DH and Justin asleep on the couch, snoring loudly, well Justin was* Did they stay up and wait for me?  
  
Justin: *snores* mmmmm cookies *bites DH's foot*  
  
DH: *Kicks him in the head in his sleep, Justin rolls over still snoring*  
  
DT: *Laughs* wow, I would never of thought they'd bother, well maybe DH, but Justin? *At this point he rolled off the couch and to the ground with a sufficient "thump"* *With a yawn DT heads up to her room being very quiet not to wake the other occupants of the house and was asleep before she hit the bed*  
  
  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
The clock struck 1am as Bah woke up with a yawn and went down stairs to see Justin and DH asleep on the couch  
  
Bah: *kicks Justin who is on the ground snoring, DH curled up on the couch with a teddy bear gotten from god only knows where* WAKE UP! *With that loud yell every one in the house had been awakened*  
  
DT: *Yawns and rubs eyes looking at Bah and her two harassed looking muses* What's *yawn* going on?  
  
DH: *stretches and looks around* where's my shirt?  
  
Neko: heehee *hides shirt that she had stolen the night before*  
  
DH: And where'd this teddy bear come from?  
  
BLS: *Whistles innocently*  
  
Bah: I was bored and Justin didn't wake up when I kicked him, so remember, you can kick him in his sleep *most house members scribble this down*  
  
Craig: *is making EVIL plans* heeheehee!  
  
Neko: Craig laughs like a girl!  
  
Craig: DO NOT!  
  
Aries: hey, who took my underwear????  
  
All girls and DM: O-O  
  
BLS: *Innocent whistle*  
  
DM: *whacks BLS over the head very hard with his staff*  
  
BLS: *Passes out*  
  
Aries: My hero *hugs DM, every one else sweat drops*  
  
DT: *Yawns* I'm going back to bed, I had to work late last night  
  
Justin: I have a question, where do you work?  
  
DT: *MAJOR sweat drop* you don't know? *Justin shakes head, along with every one else*  
  
DH: I have an idea.... (is still holding the teddy bear and is still shirtless)  
  
DT: Well.... I'm not gonna tell you *the whole room sweat drops (even the furnitur)*  
  
Craig: *makes more evil plans*  
  
DT: Hey stop that!  
  
Craig: fine *looks angry but is still plotting*  
  
Neko: *pulls out a camera and takes a picture of DH*  
  
DH: *Blushes*  
  
DT: *Gives Neko a dirty look* stay away from my muses, I'm going to bed now *goes back up stairs*  
  
Neko: Damn.... Hmmmm *thinking (I know rare event)* What if they were coming after me? I could "borrow" some of Aries love potion........ *talking* Aires, can I have a word? *the two leave the room to plan evil, Craig joins them for the hell of it*  
  
Bah: *kicks Justin again, who is still on the floor*  
  
Justin: *climbs on couch and goes back to sleep*  
  
*every one else wanders off back to there own room except BAH and our evil doers*  
  
Aries: And you want to use it on him?  
  
Neko: *nods*  
  
Aries: last time I used it I caused a lot of trouble.... ok^^  
  
Bah: What are you talking about?  
  
Neko: Nothing!  
  
Bha: ok *goes in search of sugar*  
  
Neko: I want sugar.... Ok so what do we need?  
  
Aries: Some roots.... *list the ingredients*  
  
Neko: I have some of that *runs up to room, Aries follows*  
  
Aries: Wait a sec 8runs into room and get s dressed holding staff and spell book* Kay I'm ready!  
  
Neko: That was fast  
  
Ella: (who is referred to as Bunny by DT for some unknown reason) What are you doing?  
  
Neko: *turns around and yelps at the white haired whit skinned red eyed girl* Oh hi Ella  
  
Ella: Hello, but at this time WHAT are you two planning?  
  
Aries: Umm, well Bah woke us all up so we were just going to hang out  
  
Ella: *raises a skeptical eye brow* alright.... *goes into her room not feeling like dealing with psychos (hence why she wasn't down stairs)*  
  
Aries: Ok, let's get to work!  
  
A few hours later  
  
DT: *Swats blindly at her alarm clock and sits up* What time is it? *looks at her clock which reads 3:00pm* time to get ready for work.... *she changed into her uniform and pulled on her coat so no one saw it*  
  
Craig: (he had been hiding waiting for DT to run out the door for work and he followed, his curiosity getting the better of him*  
  
DT: *Let's out a heaving sigh as she walks into.... a BAR?!?!? Once inside she takes off her coat to reveal a skimpy short skirt and a small tube top saying "hooters"*  
  
Craig: No........  
  
But it gets worse! DT walked behind the bar ignoring the guys hooting at her and began to take orders, once no one was ordering anything she began to talk to a guy about her age, Craig tried to see but couldn't. Then he saw.... Seto Kaiba.  
  
  
  
Justin: YOU WORK AT HOOTERS?!?!?!  
  
DT: I don't strip!  
  
Ella: Why was Kaiba there?  
  
DT: You find out in chapter 2!  
  
Justin: You, in a skirt.....  
  
*both girls sweat drop*  
  
DT: OK if u want in on this fic add me on msn or e-mail me, and REWVIEW!!!! 


	2. Chaptyer two, cupids elixer

Craig, against his better judgment went inside hooters, just to make sure it was DT was Kaiba, but a big security guard stops him  
  
Security guy: And what do you think your doing kid?  
  
Craig: I'M NOT A KID!!!!  
  
Security guy: Are you legal drinking age?  
  
Craig: Well no.....  
  
Security guy: Then you're a kid, now get lost before I have to call your parents  
  
Craig: *tries to defend himself but is dragged off by other security guards, but he had seen DT's face along with Kiaba's, he was in the big money*  
  
So he ran home as fast as his legs could carry him (which wasn't very fast) to tell the others, DT, hooters, he would have never thought.  
  
As he ran in the house every one looked at him except Ella who was reading  
  
Craig: DTWORKSATHOOTERS!!!!! (translation: DT works at hooters!)  
  
Every one but Ella's jaw dropped to the floor  
  
Neko: YOUR KIDIDNG!!!  
  
Craig: *shakes head* I swear I'm not! And Kaiba was there too!!!  
  
Everyone: (except Ella) WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Ella: *sighs* DT got a job at hooters a year ago, she needed a job really badly, she just works the bar and sometimes her band plays there. Kaiba's there because once when he was there with Mokuba (for the readers hooters is actually a family restaurant, who would have thought?) and one guy tried to put the moves on DT, he told them off so now he goes to see her at work a lot so they don't try anything.  
  
Aeris: With all the work he has, and Mokuba he still has time for DT... (has starry eyes) how romantic......  
  
Ella: *MAJOR sweat drop* there not a couple!  
  
Aeris: Oh? *has an evil idea, she knows DT has a crush on him* Neko can you help me with something?  
  
Neko: Sure *the two leave*  
  
BLS: What was that about?  
  
MP: Knowing Aeris there up to something  
  
DM: *Looks after Aeris* She knows not to mess with magic (NOTE: Aeris is a dark magician girl, she and DM are an item, that's all)  
  
Every one: *falls to the ground laughing*  
  
Let's see what DT and Kaiba are up to, shall we?  
  
DT: Oh good my shift is almost over!  
  
Kaiba: Why DID you take a job here anyway, I've never understood that  
  
DT: Well I was in debt and I needed a job, this was the only place they'd hire me, the only reason I got this job is because Sammy, the guy who owns this places daughter, is a friend of mine, legally I shouldn't be here *her watch beeps* and I'm done! *pulls on coat*  
  
Kaiba: You still wear that?  
  
DT: Well it's the only one I have long enough to hide my uniform  
  
Kaiba: *raises an eye brow* And it has NOTHING to do with the fact I gave it to you?  
  
DT: *Turns bright red* No, none  
  
Kaiba: Sure *winks*  
  
DT: SHUT UP!!!  
  
The two start to walk home, well Kaiba's walking her home  
  
Ok, let's go check on our evil doers, shall we?  
  
Aeris: Done, ok now give it to DH and make sure he see's you as soon as he takes it, no one else, got it?  
  
Neko: Yup *takes vile* thanks  
  
The two leave the room and BLS walks in room holding a super soaker  
  
BLS: What's this? *looks at potion recognizing it* it's cupids elixir!!! (the proper name) *fills super soaker with it and runs out into the living room*  
  
DT and Kaiba had just walked in, giving BLS the perfect target, no one knew about the elixir, let alone that he had it...... So taking aim at Kaiba's mouth he gave him a nice dose, then ran once he had swallowed  
  
DT: Are you alright?  
  
Kiaba: *choughs and looks at DT* Yeah, just water....... *gives DT an odd look*  
  
DT: *Shifts uncomfortably*  
  
Kaiba: I only noticed it now, but you have really nice eyes.....  
  
DT: Wha?? O....k.... Thanks, I think...  
  
Kaiba: Your welcome *is blushing slightly, MP is filming this all* You want to hang out, or something? *turns scarlet*  
  
BLS: *Watching from a distance* Odd.... After every one else got it they were all over the first person they saw, the elixir must have gotten watered down in the super soaker.....  
  
*Kaiba drags DT off into a more private room, DT very confused*  
  
Aeris: *thinking* Oh shit I am in SO much trouble! How did BLS get the elixir? Hmmm, Kaiba didn't seem too strongly affected, maybe I can leave him like that!  
  
Ella: *Also thinking* Good for her! About time he picked up on her hints! *Even though she was happy for her friends couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart*  
  
Craig: *Has his jaw to the ground* Kaiba got horny...... *Every one sweat drops*  
  
Aeris: *STILL thinking, this must be a record!* But Dama (What she calls DM) will figure it out... I better give him the antidote..... I'll be in less trouble then....  
  
Neko: *whispering* Aeris, were gonna get killed!  
  
Aeris: Do you REALLY need to remind me?  
  
Neko: Yes, yes I do  
  
Ok, I'm afraid to see what Kaiba is doing! But let's go see anyway!  
  
DT: Ummm Kaiba what are you doing?  
  
Kaiba: *kisses her* What do you think?  
  
DT: Ummmm *moves back but is pulled closer* *in mind* help!  
  
Kaiba: *kisses her again*  
  
DT: *Pulls back* as much as I like you, don't you think we should *is cut off by Seto's lips* *Can't hold back hormons and melts*  
  
Oh dear, that's not going to end well..... Well let's see what Aeris and Neko are trying to do!  
  
Neko: SIR FASTER!  
  
Aeris: If I do it'll blow up!!!!  
  
Neko: GO FASTER!!!!  
  
Aeris: *gives her a dirty look* I am SO dead  
  
Neko: Maybe he doesn't know yet!  
  
Aeris: He knows all.... *looks miserable at this comment*  
  
Neko: he's gonna kill us!  
  
Aeris: I KNOW!!!!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN!!!! ah HA it's done!!!  
  
Neko: But DT is SO going to kill us!  
  
Aeris: I just hope we don't crush her when we tell her.......  
  
Neko: *falls quiet* We can't fix what we did, can we?  
  
Aeris: No.....  
  
Well let's see how some one else is doing!  
  
BLS: *Is asleep snoring*  
  
Dark: (DT's yami) *looks at BLS then at Ella* Why is he on the floor?  
  
Ella: No one wanted to move him *shrugs*  
  
Dark: *drags BLS up on couch* So what I miss on my trip?  
  
Ella: You were on a trip?  
  
Dark: *sweat drop* I spent the night at a friends house, so what I miss?  
  
Ella: Craig uncovered that DT works at hooters and Kaiba is currently putting the moves on her *her voice holds an odd tone as she says the last bit*  
  
Dark: Well DT isn't going to be happy about them figuring that out, you ok?  
  
Ella: Fine  
  
Dark: I think your lying  
  
Ella: So what if I am?  
  
Dark: Spill  
  
Ella: Why? It's nothing, honest *leaves room*  
  
Dark: Lies......  
  
Oh my this is going to turn out VERY badly......  
  
  
  
DT: Well that was sad.....  
  
Justin: And knowing you it will get worse  
  
DT: Only for me ^^  
  
Ella: o-O ok.....  
  
DT: Don't worry it'll get funny again^^ REVIEW 


	3. Chapter three, CHIBI!

Aeris: You get her and explain!  
  
Neko: Why me?!!?  
  
Aeris: Because I can't!  
  
Neko: *growls* chicken  
  
Aeris: Juts go! *shoves Neko out the door*  
  
Neko: *grumbling* DT?  
  
DT: *Pokes head out from other room* Nya?  
  
Neko: Can I talk to you?  
  
DT: Sure what's on your mind? *steps out into hall way*  
  
Neko: *gulps* You know how BLS sprayed Kaiba?  
  
DT: Lemmy guess, it was cupids elixir, right?  
  
Neko: *nods* I'm really sorry  
  
DT: *Puts on a fake smile* It's alright, I'll assume you have the antidote  
  
Neko: right here *holds up the vial and tosses it to DT* It wasn't meant for him, I swear DT-  
  
DT: *Puts up a hand to silence her* I said it was ok, I'll take care of it  
  
Neko: You truly are a good friend DT, sometimes I wonder why you put up with me  
  
DT: Because I know you'd do the same for me, now if you'll excuse me I have to give Kaiba the antidote *smiles and leaves but despite her attempts Neko knows everything isn't alright* *Walks back in room* Seto?  
  
Seto: hmm?  
  
DT: *Thinking* dammed hormones! *talking* can you tell me how this tastes? *throws him the vial and watches him drink it quickly*  
  
Seto: *blinks* Did what I think just happen just happen?  
  
DT: *Nods* Yeah.....  
  
Seto: *rubs forehead* I feel like such an ass.....  
  
DT: Don't, it's just as much my fault as yours. *Seto opens mouth to explain but DT holds up hand to silence him* I know, but I'm curious, who DO you like?  
  
Seto: *turns bright red and mumbles something sounding suspiciously like Ella*  
  
DT: *Jumps up* I KNEW IT! Ok come on *grabs his arm and drags him out of the room*  
  
Seto: What are you doing?  
  
DT: Setting you two up, she's had a crush on you for a while. ELLA?!?!?! Where are you? *no response* BUNNY?!  
  
Ella: *comes out a room looking very pissed* DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!  
  
DT: I knew that would work, ok, Kaiba got sprayed with the elixir, he really likes you *pushes Seto at her friend* Have fun *runs away but plants a camera on the wall as she goes*  
  
Seto: O_O What I ever do to her?  
  
Ella: You like me?  
  
Seto: *turns scarlet and nods* *GULP* I was wondering if, you wanted to, I mean if you're not busy-  
  
Ella: Are you trying to ask me out?  
  
Seto: *turns a brighter red and nods* (My he's been doing that a lot)  
  
Ella: Sure, but I have to take care of some things, I'll see you around! *Leaves a very stunned and happy Seto)  
  
DT: *Pokes head from around corner* ^-^  
  
Seto: You look chibi when you make that face  
  
DT: Well I act enough like one, don't I?  
  
Seto: Too true. *smiles* Well I better be off, thanks for your help DT, even if it wasn't really my choice *walks away*  
  
DT: *Quietly* You're welcome........  
  
Aeris: *Whispering* ok Neko we got it all on the Aeris-cam!  
  
Neko: Good, ok let's find DH  
  
Aeris: Right *both sneak off*  
  
DT: *Is all alone* (Awwww poor DT)  
  
Neko: I'm having second thoughts Aeris!  
  
Aeris: GO! *Pushes her into the room to a very, odd, sight*  
  
Dark, DT's antisocial evil other half, and DH are on the couch, his arm casually wrapped around her shoulders and her snuggled into him  
  
Neko: O-O  
  
DH: *See's her and sits up blushing heavily*  
  
Dark: It's not what you think!  
  
Neko: Then what is it?  
  
Dark: Ummmm, ok it was you think it is  
  
Neko: *smiles* and that's on the Aeris-cam!!!  
  
Both: WHAT?!?!?!?  
  
Neko: Hee hee *runs away*  
  
Dark: Shit!  
  
DH: It's ok, they were bound to figure it out sooner or later *pulls Dark into his arms and kisses her gently*  
  
Dark: *turns beet red*  
  
Outside the house... A girl and a chibi are running toward the house Chibi: But mama I don't want to go see auntie DT! Presumably DT's sister: Well it won't be forever! Don't worry kiddo I'll come back *rings door bell and a shirtless half asleep Justin answers* Justin: Nyg? Girl: Is DT here? *sounds a bit uncertain* Justin: Some where *yawns* One sec I'll find her *motions for them to come in* Chibi: Why is there a shirtless man in Auntie DT's house? Girl: I don't know.. Justin: *Comes back with DT* I'll leave you alone now *goes up stairs to sleep* DT: *Looks at girl* Sandra? Sandra: *nods* Yup, normally I wouldn't show up with no warning but I need a favour- DT: You want me to look after TK for a while? Sandra: *nods* DT: I will, but on one condition! Sandra: *raises eye brow* Which is? DT: You tell me how you really got TK, I know you didn't have him Sandra: I saw him on the street all alone and cold, so I took him in, now I've gotta go later sis! *Runs away* DT: *Looks at chibi who is looking back with great big eyes* You know how long you're going to be here? TK: *Shakes head* You? DT: Of course not! TK: *Laughs* Why was there a shirtless man here? DT: I own the house but other people live here, he had fallen asleep on the couch TK: Ok ^-^ Aeris: *sees a chibi* This isn't my fic, wait it's not of someone, *blinks* DT who's the chibi? TK: I'm TK *Smiles nice and big* Aeris: Aw cute! *hugs chibi* TK: ^-^ DT: *takes a pic* Another one for the "awww" collection TK: Hu? *blinks* Aeris: She takes pictures of people and they go into the "awww" collection, the "what the?" or "other" so far what the? Has the most DT: Aww is catching up though Aeris: Oh ya why I came here! Dark and DH are *crosses fingers* (Translation: close, as in relationship ness) DT: I knew that Aeris: AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!?!?!? DT: *Sighs* I knew because Dark is my other half, I didn't tell because they would have killed me Aeris: How long? *looking pale* DT: Five months *cringes knowing she's about to be yelled at* Aeris: Wow they can keep a secret! Well I'm going to go tell every one else now, bye! *runs off* TK: Why was she dressed like the dark magician girl? DT: Ummmm, because, she wants to be! TK: Ok ^-^  
  
DT: That's all for now folks!  
  
Justin: Why was I shirtless?  
  
Ella: This is DT, why WOULND'T you be shirtless?  
  
DT: *Innocent smile*  
  
Justin: I don't think any one believes that, hooters girl!  
  
DT: *Jumps on Justin and stars to pound the crap outta him*  
  
Justin: AHHHHHHH  
  
Ella: Uhhh, review! Unless you want to suffer his fate *points at Justin having the crap pound out of him* 


	4. Chapter four, yamis, chibis and sugar oh...

Ella: *shakes a funny looking bracelet and a girl looking just like her but with violet hair and a more revealing taste in clothing appears*  
  
Girl: Did you have to shake it that hard? *rubs head*  
  
Ella: How many times do I have to tell you to keep quiet?!?  
  
Girl: A lot *smiles*  
  
Ella: Yuna you're impossible!  
  
Yuna: And that's a bad thing?  
  
Ella: Yes, very, now keep it down or some one will find out about you! I don't want Bakura trying to cut off my wrist!  
  
Yuna: *sighs* relax Bunny *gets glared at* it's not a millennium item, I just posses it, and your not the only one with a piece of jewelry like that  
  
Ella: What are you talking about?  
  
Yuna: Your little boy friend, the ring around his neck  
  
DT: *Walks in room with TK* o-O ummm?  
  
Ella: *Thinking* SHIT!!!!!!! Now what? If DT knows Dark knows!! *talking* DT not a word to any one, and who's the kid?  
  
DT: My "nephew" TK  
  
TK: Hi *waves cutely*  
  
Yuna: Aw cute!!  
  
DT: How long have you had a millennium item for?  
  
Ella: It's not a millennium item, just possessed  
  
DT: Oh like Seto's ring?  
  
Ella: Ok, how'd you know about that?  
  
DT: He told me *grins* his yami is hilarious!  
  
Ella: Well don't tell anyone about mine, ok?  
  
DT: Why? Seems every one has at least one yami  
  
Ella: Who has more than one?  
  
DT: *Thinking* Uh oh! *talking* Dunno  
  
Ella: *raises eye brow but doesn't persuade topic* Should I tell every one about Yuna?  
  
DT: Why not?  
  
Yuna: YA! I'm tired of living in a bracelet!  
  
Ella: Well.... Ok...  
  
Yuna: WOOOO HOOO *Jumps up in the air*  
  
Ella: I'm going to regret this so much --;;  
  
TK: ^-^  
  
MP: *Walks into the kitchen* What the?  
  
DT: *Takes a pic* another one!  
  
MP: Why is there a chibi?  
  
TK: Cuse my mommy doesn't love m,e no more so I'm living with auntie DT till she does again ^-^  
  
DT: He's my sister's and I'm watching him for a while  
  
MP: how long?  
  
DT: Dunno  
  
MP: Do you know where she's gone?  
  
DT: Nope  
  
MP: Why she's gone  
  
DT: No  
  
MP: Do you know anything?  
  
DT: Yes, I know his name is TJ  
  
TK: It's TK  
  
DT: Oh sorry TK  
  
TK: So kay ^-^  
  
DT: ^-^  
  
MP: I pity your sister *walks away*  
  
DT: Hu? *blinks*  
  
Seto: *walks in kitchen* (This happens a lot now doesn't it?) What the?  
  
DT: *Click*  
  
Seto: Who's that?  
  
Ella: My other half  
  
Seto: You have a millenium item?  
  
Ella: Nope  
  
Seto: I thought I was the only.....  
  
DT: Bring Orin out! I wanna talk to him!  
  
Seto: Do I have to?  
  
DT: Yes  
  
Seto: *shakes ring and a tall green haired boy rubs head*  
  
Orin: Hi DT, who's that? *points at TKL and Yuna*  
  
DT: My nephew TK and Ella's other half Yuna  
  
Yuna: Hello *pounces Orin*  
  
Orin: Hello *looks at Yuna* your attached to my arm, you know this right?  
  
Yuna: Ya  
  
Orin: Ok as long as you know  
  
DT Seto and Ella: o-O  
  
Ella: *rolls eyes* Why was I stuck with the idiot other half? At least Dark has a sense of pride  
  
DT: *Laughs coldly* A sense? Have you met her?! She's way too proud for her own good!  
  
Dark: Shut up DT  
  
DT: *Sticks out tong* make me  
  
Orin: I like it here  
  
Seto: You would chaos stupidity and sugar  
  
TK: AND CHIBIS!  
  
Seto: And chibis....  
  
TK: ^-^  
  
DT: I have rooms for rent if you want-  
  
Orin: How much  
  
Seto: God he's bad at haggling --;;;  
  
Orin: Your the one paying for it!  
  
Seto: WHAT?!?!  
  
Orin: *grins* Name your price DT!  
  
DT: *Timidly* well the slandered fee is $100 a month-  
  
Orin: Then I'll pay $300!!!  
  
Seto: WHAT?!? Ok Orin, no  
  
Orin: *sticks out tong* yes  
  
Ella: *covers Orin's mouth once putting on a rubber glove*  
  
Orin: MMMFFFT!!!  
  
Seto: *looking at Ella* Where have you been all my life?  
  
Every one: O-O  
  
Yuna: Ella's got a boyfriend  
  
Ella: *blushes* Orin let Seto handle the money *glares at Yuna who then sulks off to the wall*  
  
Seto: Wow, ummm $50  
  
DT: $100 is the flat fee, it goes no lower, no higher unless you want something extravagant  
  
Seto: $100 is the cheapest?  
  
DT: Yes  
  
Seto: Fine  
  
Orin: *looks at Ella with big puppy fog eyes*  
  
Ella: *shakes head* That does nothing to me *let's go*  
  
DT: Umm this way to the where you d be staying *heads up stairs as Orin follows and winks at Yuna*  
  
Seto: I'm finally rid of Orin! He won't always be there! *grabs Ella's hands and dances around* (what a strange sight)  
  
Ella: WHA! *Is dragged around* SETO STOP IT YOUR MAKING ME DIZZY!  
  
Seto: *stops* Sorry *blushes* I got carried away  
  
Dark: Ya think?  
  
Seto: Shut up Dark!  
  
Dark: *flips the bird*  
  
TK: *Blinks*  
  
Dark: Oh hey kid, didn't see you there  
  
TK: I'M NOT A KID!  
  
Dark: Wow he's even worse than Craig.... Sorry TK, force of habit, I call every one kid  
  
Craig: I heard my name!  
  
Dark: *sweat drop* You've had sugar, haven't you?  
  
Craig: How'd you know?!  
  
Dark: Your still holding the bag  
  
Craig: *ides bag behind his back* What bag?  
  
Dark: *grabs bag* this one  
  
Craig: Ummm *runs away*  
  
  
  
DT: Heehee  
  
Justin: *is covered in bandages* help  
  
Ella: You really OOCed Seto  
  
DT: SHUT UP I CAN'T WRTIE HIM!  
  
Ella: *rolls eyes* review  
  
DT: IT'S NOT MY FAULT! 


	5. Chapter five, secret crush

DT: And that's the house  
  
Orin: Nice house, so where's the bathroom again?  
  
DT: I've shown you all of them 12 times *hands him a map* just use it if you can't remember  
  
Orin: ok ^-^ I'm going to find my room now, bye *runs off but into a wall*  
  
DT: *Doesn't notice and walks down stairs too see TK holding what looks like a ring with the senne eye on it* What's that TK?  
  
TK: My millennium item ^-^  
  
DT: *Blinks* does it have a yami in it?  
  
TK: No, I'm the Yami  
  
DT: *Eyes go HUGE* Y-your the yami????  
  
TK: Uh hu ^-^  
  
DT: Can I meet your other half  
  
TK: No *shakes head* we switched and he got stuck  
  
DT: Can I see your item?  
  
TK: Ok ^-^ *hands her ring*  
  
DT: *Closes eyes and concentrates a boy her age appears and weak from being sealed away for so long crashes into her knocking her over* GAH  
  
Boy: *groans* Wha? I have my own body again?  
  
DT: Yeah, now could you please get off me?  
  
Boy: Oh sorry *quickly gets off of DT and gasps* DT?  
  
DT: Shane?  
  
Shane: *nods* It's me  
  
DT: Well now I'm confused!!  
  
Shane: And you think I'm not?  
  
Neko: *walks in room and sees Shane* Damn! DT who's this?  
  
DT: *Looks at Shane who looks very confused* A friend of mine  
  
Neko: Does he have a name?  
  
DT: Well duh!  
  
Neko: *waiting expectantly*  
  
DT: *Grumbles* Shane Neko, Neko Shane  
  
Neko: Hi *winks at Shane who inches toward DT*  
  
In the kitchen......  
  
Dark: *is watching what just happened in the other room* Dang, he's cute......  
  
Ella: *peers over Dark's head* Your right  
  
Yuna: LEMMY SEE! *Knocks both over and looks* WHOA!  
  
*Aeris and MP enter room*  
  
Aeris: What the?  
  
Dark: *click*  
  
MP: *Blinks then sees Shane* *drools*  
  
Aeris: Nyg? *looks* Oooooo  
  
Craig: *watching Aeris and looks sad when she starts checking out Shane* *lowers head sadly and leaves*  
  
LATER  
  
Craig: *walks in room where DT is TK asleep n her lap* can I talk to you?  
  
DT: Sure, what's on your mind?  
  
Craig: Aeris  
  
DT: In other words the same thing always on your mind, ok something new or the same?  
  
Craig: New, that new guy..... *voice is slightly bitter*  
  
DT: Shane?! Relax, he has no interest in any of the girls here  
  
Craig: It's not that, I know she's in love with DM, but just once I whish she'd look at me like that...... *Voice is now very sad*  
  
DT: I really think you should move on, she's spoken for, she's in love  
  
Craig: I can't, there's no one else who makes me feel the way she does...... *gets a dreamy look in his eyes*  
  
DT: *Glares and get s up carrying TK and storms off muttering something sounding like "men!" angrily*  
  
Craig: *is too far off in his own dream land to notice*  
  
In DT's room  
  
A large doll house in the corner of the room seeming very out of place with all the drawings of anime and dragons moves slightly  
  
Voice from inside: DT I think I'm stuck!  
  
DT: *turns doll house around to reveal a small black dragon with big blue eyes a smaller pink one asleep on a doll bed* Again? I think you're going to have to give the house over to Skysong you're getting too big for it Fireball  
  
Fireball: AM NOT!  
  
DT: *pulls dragon out* How bout I get another house, this one a lot bigger, your almost done growing anyway  
  
Fireball: REALLY?! *Looks hopeful*  
  
DT: Sure, but I have to find one first, till then *pulls out a bed from one of the rooms and set's it on her desk after clearing away a few half drawn pictures* you can sleep here  
  
Fireball: Thanks ^-^ *flies over to bed and lays down curling into a comfortable position*  
  
DT: You know what? You're getting big for that bed too, I'll have to build a bigger house, this time I'll give you your own bathroom, ok?  
  
Fireball: And a swimming pool? *hopeful look*  
  
DT: *Thinking* I can use a bowl for that! *talking* sure *pulls out paper and starts to design the perfect dwarfed dragon house Fireball telling her where things should go*  
  
A few hours later  
  
DT: *Walks back in room covered in saw dust the bare structure of a big doll house in her hands* now we need furniture, I think I'm going to have to build it --;;  
  
Fireball: How'd you build this anyway?  
  
DT: With power tools. I've been taking shop for years (Well this year is my first, they let me use the drill press :D)  
  
Fireball: Power tools? *cocks head to the side cutely*  
  
DT: It's a human invention *begins to designed furniture*  
  
The next morning  
  
Craig wandered down to DT's tool area, she had taught every one how to use them, but to his surprise he saw her there, hand file in her hands asleep on the work table  
  
Craig: *smiles* DT get up  
  
DT: Nyg? *looks up saw dust on the side of her face*  
  
Craig: *laughs* What are you doing sown here?  
  
DT: *Yawns* I was working on new furniture for the new house I'm making *motions to small furniture*  
  
Craig: Little small for people, isn't it?  
  
DT: It's for the new Dragon house, Fireball is out growing it not going to be much longer till Skysong has *YAWN* too  
  
Craig: How late did you work on al this? *sees theirs almost a complete house in front of him*  
  
DT: *Smiles* I fell asleep working on it, what do you think?  
  
Craig: Late?  
  
DT: *Rolls eyes* No shit! *gathers up things and goes up stares the only thing left out the file that was in her hand and a heart shaped figure*  
  
Craig: Hmmm? *picks up left behind piece and sees it's meant to be a picture frame, but a normal one* Wonder who's picture is supposed to go in here? *Thoughts stray to Aeris secretly having a picture of him in a heart shaped frame and pulls out his own picture of her and sighs*  
  
  
  
Justin: WHAT?!!?!?  
  
DT: Ok not all feeling for other people are real in this fic, so don't kill me!  
  
Ella: Rats!  
  
Justin: *for those of you wondering, is now covered in bandages but other than that fine* Review, or she'll hurt me more *does bug puppy dog eyes* 


	6. Chapter six, every one likes some one!

DT: *Sighs* Damned emotions, *tightens fits into balls* I hate myself sometimes! *hit's head against wall*  
  
Fireball: *blinks as he sees DT doing this and is sitting on TK's head* humans are odd  
  
TK: Well big ones are  
  
Fireball: *nods*  
  
DT: *Sees them both* Oh hi guys  
  
TK: Hi ya!  
  
Fireball: 'Ello  
  
Shane: *walks out of room to see the trio* Good morning *smiles at DT who looks like hell*  
  
DT: I need sleep.... And morning *yawns and heads to room*  
  
TK: Fireball, why are big people so odd?  
  
Fireball: How there made?  
  
TK: Maybe  
  
Shane: Was she up all night?  
  
Fireball: I think so  
  
TK: That's not good for you, my mommy says always go to bed early and get up before 8, and eat three times a day *stomach grumbles*  
  
Shane: Have you two eaten yet?  
  
TK and Fireball: *nod*  
  
Shane: Ok, I'll feed you, this was ankle biter 1 and 2  
  
Both: DON'T CALL US THAT!!!!  
  
Shane: *laughs* sorry, ok TK and Fireball  
  
Both: ^-^  
  
At the kitchen  
  
Shane: Ummmm *looks in fridge to see no pre made food* Uh oh..... Umm how bout toast?  
  
Both: ok  
  
(a few loaves of burnt bread later)  
  
TK: I'm hungry!  
  
Shane: ok, let's try a sandwich! (A few attempts at a sandwich later)  
  
Neko: *walks in kitchen and sees ruined food* What's going on?  
  
Shane: Trying to cook, wanna help?  
  
Neko: Ok *A few explosions later*  
  
DT: *Walks in room* What the? *out of no where Dark pops up and takes a picture*  
  
Neko: Were trying to cook ^_^  
  
DT: Oh dear Ra! Here *takes away cooking utensils*  
  
Neko: Oh dang  
  
DT: *Makes a big highly eatable breakfast*  
  
Neko: Wow DT can COOK! *eats like sajin*  
  
DT: O-O  
  
Shane: Ummm.....  
  
Joey: *walks in* AHH YOU MADE ME A WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Neko: Hu??? *sees Joey* JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!! *Glomp*  
  
Joey: Hey I got a hot fan girl! *Hoots*  
  
Neko: ^-^ *kidnaps Joey not to be seen till several chapters later*  
  
Every one: Uhhhhh *Dark pops up and takes another picture*  
  
Shane: This place is very odd  
  
DT: You're telling me this? I own the place!  
  
Shane: True *eats a bite of food that chibis are happily eating* Hey this is good  
  
DT: Well some one has to be able to cook in this house *dumps dishes in sink* and clean and make sure no one kills them self *she adds on a touch bitterly*  
  
Shane: I'll do the dishes, you go take a break  
  
DT: Thanks  
  
Shane: *hugs her* Anytime  
  
DT: *Hugs back* Well I'll see you around! *runs off*  
  
Shane: *to him self* Bye....  
  
TK: Big people are WEIRD!  
  
Fireball: *nods quickly in agreement*  
  
  
  
Justin: Wow, she's actually setting it up.....  
  
DT: Yeah, I know where I'm going with this  
  
Ella: WHAT?!?!? You?!?!?  
  
DT: I know, but it's based on something that happened a in RP, only hint I'm giving to my buddies^-^  
  
Justin: Wow she usually can't wait to talk about the plot of a fic....  
  
DT: SHUT UP!!!! *Attacks Justin yet again*  
  
Ella: Not this again --;;; well review! Or *points at Justin* 


	7. Chapter seven, gone at last?

DT is in her room alone holding a sword in it's sheath looking almost afraid of it. She then looked at her arm which had an almost complete complex circular pattern on it, on her ankle a similar looking pattern but completed  
  
Dark: *walks in room* Hey DT you ok?  
  
DT: Just worried *is still looking at arm*  
  
Dark: About Salra? *DT nods timidly* Then I guess you feel her getting stronger too *again she nods* Don't worry about it, we sealed your other yami away once we can do it again!  
  
DT: She's almost done the counter spell..... What happens if I'm sealed away?  
  
Dark: You won't be  
  
DT: *Looks at sword* The death blade, one of the most powerful millennium items, what dwells in it is more vile and frightening beyond imagination, how can we stand against it again?  
  
Dark: We will, don't worry  
  
DT: Much easier said then done, you know that  
  
Dark: Well then we better get going on a new spell to seal her away  
  
DT: No  
  
Dark: No?  
  
DT: *Nods* I'm sick of living each day in fear *is trembling slightly* I'm going to get rid of her, even if it kills me  
  
Dark: *gives her a disapproving look* You two are bound, just like the two of us are, if you kill her you kill us too, I know your afraid of her, afraid for yourself, afraid for your friends, but we can't kill her  
  
DT: I'll find a way *walks out to search through a few books*  
  
The next morning....  
  
Shane wandered into what served as a library to find DT fast asleep a heavy spell book as a pillow and a few others laying on the table. With a smile he gently lifted the sleeping girl into his arms careful not to wake her up and carried her back to her room, and set her down on her bed then with a sigh and left stealing another look at the sleeping girl  
  
DT: *Wakes up very confused* What the? *click* Damned camera *throws pillow at camera* DARK!  
  
Dark: Nya?  
  
DT: Stop setting up cameras that go off when people say what the! *click* ARRG!  
  
Dark: *takes down camera* Sorry *lower head*  
  
DT: *Yawns* So Kay *blinks* how'd I get in my room, I'm sure I fell asleep in the library....  
  
Dark: *shrugs* be damned if I know! Find anything?  
  
DT: *Bitterly* no... You?  
  
Dark: *shakes head sadly* Nothing  
  
DT: Were running out of time.....  
  
Dark: Why not ask your friends for help?  
  
DT: I don't want them involved  
  
Dark: I think they'd want to help.....  
  
DT: I don't want to risk them getting hurt.........  
  
Dark: *purses lips but persuades topic no further*  
  
Later  
  
Wandering into the living room DT faced her friends who noticed the nervous look on her face  
  
Bah: Hey DT what's wrong?  
  
DT: *Sighs* I want to tell you guys something.......  
  
All look on waiting  
  
DT: *Takes a deep breath and holds up death blade every one who owns a millenium items gasps*  
  
Yami Craig: DT is that?  
  
DT: The death blade? *all stunned house members nod* Yes *the room is filled with gasps*  
  
MP: Why didn't you tell us sooner?  
  
Ella: And why only now? *looks at DT warily*  
  
DT: I didn't tell you sooner because the yami of it was sealed away and I didn't want you to worry about me, I'm telling you now because she's breaking free. . .  
  
Aeris: *pulls out spell book staff in hand* We can seal her away again!  
  
DT: *Shakes head* I already used the only spell any where nearly powerful enough......  
  
Craig: Have you tried Chi spells?  
  
DT: Well no-  
  
Craig: Well let's try one of those before you get depressed and worried! *pulls large spell book out of no where* here we are! This should work *again out of no where pulls out a large bowl and an array of different ingredients and begins to mix them then dumps the liquid on DT*  
  
DT: Yipe! Warn me before you do that again! I'm wearing a white shirt here! *grabs blanket off of the couch and covers self with it before any of the guys can get too good a look*  
  
Shane: *chuckles* DT you alright? You're shaking  
  
DT: Fine, just my nerves are on end from worrying so much *wraps blanket tighter around her self*  
  
Craig: *puts arm around her* Well stop worrying! It's over now!  
  
DT: *Blushes slightly but is still trembling slightly* I know you sealed her away, but I can't help but feel she'll get free some how, she'll find a way, she always does *is trembling more now*  
  
Craig: *gives her shoulders a gentile squeeze* she won't  
  
DT: hmm...........  
  
  
  
DT: Due to the fact that I was scaring people when I beat on poor Justin I'm going to stop  
  
Justin: YAAAAAAAY THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DT: Shut up you *is about to hit him in the head with a mallet but remembers she can't so hits her self on the head then passes out*  
  
Justin: This gets better and better by the minute!  
  
Ella: --;; God help us all.....  
  
DH: *Blinks* Review? Please? 


	8. Chapter eight, life and death

DT paced the length of her room hair hanging limp down the sides of her face stopping in mid pace to glare at the death blade then continued pacing muttering to her self  
  
DT: It didn't work..... It back fired, now she's free...... *DT shuddered at that thought, Salra was free..... She knew that meant she'd be coming for her, and every one she cared about, she had to stop her, even if it meant her life.....* I have to tell the others, maybe some one will know a separation spell..... Can she kill me with out killing herself? Hmmmm *she walked down stairs knowing she had to tell the others, tell them to run. Entering the living room wearing the same expression she did the day before*  
  
Shane: What's wrong DT you look like some just died  
  
DT: Well, some one is about to.....  
  
Everyone: WHAT?!?!  
  
DT: The spell Craig cast, it back fired and gave her her own body....  
  
Craig: *pulls book out and pages through it then pales* It was a separation spell..... Not a sealing one......  
  
MP: DT how did you know?  
  
DT: Were bound, I feel her emotion, just likes she feels my fear, she killed someone today, I think a childe, not too sure, the joy she feels from taking innocent lives is disgusting  
  
TK: She's coming for us, isn't she?  
  
DT: *Nods* At least me.... She wants revenge.......  
  
Craig: What can we do to stop her?  
  
DT: Nothing, I have to fight her, and hopefully win, but either way she dies, along with me......  
  
Bah: DT you can't!  
  
Aeris: She's right DT! You can't do that! There has to be another way!  
  
DT: THERE ISN'T!!!!! You don't think I've looked?!? *Room falls quiet* I'm determined to do this  
  
Ella: *smiles* well now we CAN'T stop her, when she's determined she can't be talked out of it  
  
MP: I might be able to unbind the two of you, so one can die and the other live......  
  
DT: *Looks up renewed hope in her eyes* You can?  
  
MP: I might be able to..... But we'd have to wait for her to show up, it won't work unless both parts are there  
  
DT: *Nods* I'm willing to give it a try  
  
Dark: *gives DT an odd look* We won't be able to help you fight, you know this, right?  
  
DT: *Nods* I wouldn't want anyone to risk them selves helping me fighter her. I'm doing this on my own  
  
Dark: *nods* I wish I could fight her..... *voice sounds bitter*  
  
Craig: What do you mean we can't help her?!  
  
Dark: You can't help her fight  
  
Craig: WHY?!  
  
*Neither answer*  
  
Aeris: *turns to leave the room to search for weapons that might be used against DT's yami but stops when she comes face to face with a girl who looks like DT but as to shoulder length brow hair has long black hair and dark almost black eyes as to DT's light brown and much more sinister looking* Ummm *gulp*  
  
DT and Dark: Salra.....  
  
Salra: *dryly* No, I'm actually the Easter bunny *unsheaths the death blade to reveal the metal to be black* Now DT, we have something to settle  
  
DT: *looks at MP who nods*  
  
Craig: *stands beside DT* I'm helping you fight  
  
DT: No, I have to do this alone!  
  
Craig: *gives an infamous Joey smile* Not backing down  
  
Salra: If you want to die with her be my guest!  
  
MP: *Suddenly starts to glow an odd light surrounds Salra and DT MP then falls to the ground unconscious and cold as ice*  
  
A dozen cries of MP! Are heard and a few rush over to her side despite DT's attempts Craig won't go  
  
DT: Please, Craig *gives him a pleading look*  
  
Craig: I'm not going to leave you alone!  
  
Salra: *charges at Craig DT grabbing his shit and pulling him out of the way but gets a sword through the arm, with a cry she wrenches it free*  
  
DT: Craig go!  
  
Craig: *gives DT a pleading look but falls to the side lines to watch*  
  
Salra: Don't want your little friends to get hurt? Fine I'll kill them after I kill you *charges at DT who brings up her own sword to block but is thrown back into the wall, smiling Salra brought up her sword and aimed at DT's heart. With a leap of courage Bah threw herself in front of the blade, Salra seeing it wasn't DT she was about to hit turned her sword around so she hit Bah in the head with the blunt end of her sword*  
  
DT: BAH! *catches her unconscious friend* *looks at Salra after handing Bah off to one of the others* Salra..... Too long have you lived! *charges at her but is easily blocked, the two fight DT with all her strength Salra barley trying*  
  
Salra: Give it up DT, you can not beat me!  
  
DT: I will, *head is down sword tip pointed at the ground, a single tear falls to the ground then DT looks up fire burning in her eyes* even if it kills me *charges with a scream, Salra brings up her sword to block but DT leaps up and lands light behind her, Salra turns around quickly but not quick enough, DT's sword plunges through her chest. With the last of her strength Salra brings her own sword up and catches an already wounded DT in the stomach. Both fall to the ground*  
  
Dark: DT! *Runs over to her side followed by a few other cries as the rest of her friends run over, Dark holds up a hand to stop every one from using magic to heal her* Don't use magic, if you do it'll only make it worse  
  
MP: She's lost a lot of blood....  
  
Craig: What blood type is she Dark?  
  
Dark: A+, why?  
  
Craig: *pulls something out of his pocket that turns out to be a blood transfusion kit and begins to use it humming a little as he goes*  
  
Aeris: Why can't we use magic to heal her?  
  
Dark: An effect of the blade *voice is bitter* We have to use mortal medicine  
  
Shane: There's a hospital near by, Craig can you carry her and keep the transfusion going?  
  
Craig: *nods*  
  
Shane: Ok this way *runs off every one else following*  
  
A few hours later  
  
Dark walks out of a room looking very harassed, she had been the only one allowed in because she claimed to be family, Craig and Shane had both tried to pass as her boy-friend both unsuccessful  
  
Dark: The "decters" say she'll be fine but needs rest and we should all go home  
  
Every one grumbles but goes no one noting the use of the word "decters" and heads home  
  
A few days later..... Every one had been trying to go visit DT but Dark was the only one able to get in and continued to call doctors "decters" and hospitals "hoosipitilas"  
  
Dark was sitting out side with no coat getting odd looks from passer Byers who were freezing not knowing that Dark didn't feel the cold, with a bit of a grin at seeing Dark's lack of knowledge about mortals Craig walked up to her no really having talked to any one in the last few days  
  
Craig: Hello  
  
Dark: *looks at him* Hey, come to see DT?  
  
Craig: Are they letting us? Or still just family?  
  
Dark: Well they let Shane in *before she can even tell him where the room is Craig's gone* Room 182!  
  
Craig: THANKS! *Speeds up but once he gets into the hospital doesn't know which way to go till Dark appears at his elbow and points after having that happen several times he finally reaches DT's room to see Shane sitting beside her bed the walls lined with flowers Shane's eyes never leaving the face of DT who looked much paler than usual*  
  
Shane: *looks at Craig for a moment then back at DT* I've been here all day, I'll let you have some time alone with her *leaves*  
  
Craig: *takes a seat beside DT's bed taking her hand in his own* DT I'm sorry, this is all my fault.....  
  
Dark: It's your fault she lived  
  
Craig: Hu?  
  
Dark: She wouldn't have lived if you didn't do that blood transfusion thing, so stop beating your self up  
  
Craig: *looks at small spot on his arm* Yeah, thanks Dark you really know how to boost a guy's sprit  
  
Dark: Any time  
  
Craig: *brings DT's hand up to his mouth wishing she'd wake up*  
  
Dark: You like her, don't you?  
  
Craig: *opens his mouth to say something but doesn't* I think so..... You know all her feelings and that, right?  
  
Dark: Well she hides some of it but mostly  
  
Craig: Do you know if she likes me?  
  
Dark: Yeah, I know  
  
Craig: Does she?  
  
Dark: Well what do you think?  
  
Craig: If I knew I wouldn't be asking you *gives a dirty look but gets a grin in return*  
  
Dark: Use your tiny little man brain and think! *flicks Craig in the head*  
  
Craig: OW! Well, umm, no?  
  
Dark: Baka....  
  
Craig: That means yes! *Looks at DT's pale face* I wish she'd wake up, I'm really starting to worry....  
  
Dark: We all are, the "decters" say she should wake up with in the next few days  
  
Craig: *kisses hand lightly* wake up, please  
  
DT: *Stirs slightly*  
  
Both look at DT intently hoping she'll wake up but no such luck  
  
Craig: Wake up, wake up, wake up!  
  
Dark: I don't think that will work --;;  
  
Craig: But I want it to..... *wishes he could see her eyes open*  
  
Dark: Trust me, I tried, it won't work......  
  
DT: *Groggily opens her eyes* Nyg?  
  
Craig: DT! *Hugs*  
  
DT: Craig... Your crushing me....  
  
Craig: *gently puts her back down on the bed* sorry  
  
DT: So kay *tries to sit up but arm gives way, is caught by Craig who gently puts her back down*  
  
Craig: Takes it easy  
  
DT: *Blinks* But I don't wanna! *pouts*  
  
Craig: *smiles at her* We were all worried about you  
  
DT: Well I can't exactly remember it all, I remember fighting Salra, but I don't remember who wins  
  
Craig: *smiles warmly at her* You did, she got a nasty hit on you right before she died  
  
Dark: I'll leave you two alone *winks at Craig and leaves*  
  
DT: Nyg? *looks confusedly at Craig then notices he's holding her hand and blushes slightly*  
  
Craig: *looks away to hide his own flaming cheeks* Ummm, DT?  
  
DT: Hmm?  
  
Craig: *gulps and puts his hand to his chest still holding DT's hand in his*  
  
DT: *Blinks very confused and brain working much slower than usually due to all the medications she has in her blood*  
  
Craig: DT, I really care about you, when I thought you were going to die..... Well it made me see. I was wondering if you wanted to try to be a couple, I'd understand if you didn't want to-  
  
DT: *Looks up at him light brown eyes warm* No, I want to try  
  
Craig: Really?  
  
DT: *Nods*  
  
Craig: *face lights up and gives her a hug*  
  
DT: Your crushing me  
  
Craig: Sorry! *gently puts her back down*  
  
DT: *Tries to sit up but arm gives way and Craig catches her again*  
  
Craig: Take it easy!  
  
DT: Easy for you to say! Your not the one who got stabbed in the gut!  
  
Craig: You remember?  
  
DT: No, I can feel it  
  
Craig: Oh... Well stay here I'm going to go talk to the doctor  
  
DT: Not like I can go far  
  
Craig: *smiles and lightly kisses her on the forehead* I'll be back *leaves then a few minutes later return with some extra clothing* They say you can leave once you get dressed  
  
DT: Well then help me sit up *Craig gently helps DT into a sitting position then after much debate leaves the room*  
  
Craig: *waits at the door listing for thumps but is joined by DT who can barley stand up and instinctively puts an arm around her waist to steady her* I'm here for you  
  
DT: *Turns slightly red and nods* thank you *after a very tiring journey on poor DT who by the time they reached the door way was ready to fall asleep on her feet but to her dismay saw the ice lay heavily on the ground, she could hardly walk on ice at full strength* Oh no *shoulder sag at the thought of trying to cross the ice*  
  
Craig: *sees her look of dismay and sweeps her into his own arms and heads to his car and sets her in the passenger seat but had fallen asleep before they reached the car not too much to Craig's surprise, the doctor had warned him that she'd be falling asleep all over the place*  
  
Pulling into the drive way he notices a few faces pressed against the glass window they all watch Craig gather something from the passenger side of his car into his arms all trying very hard to see push against the glass which shatters Craig turning his back to it to shield the sleeping DT who confusedly opened her eyes and then is thrown out of Craig's arms as all her friends tackle him trying to get to her and lands a few feet off on her bum, all her friends then form a circle around her poor DT looking rather frightened but coming to her rescue her other half unsheathed her blade causing the others to scatter to the house with the exception of Ella Craig and Shane who most people noticed was giving Craig an odd look  
  
DT: Ok, just because I was hurt doesn't mean I'm made of glass! *tries to get up but all she manages to do is fall on her ass yet again*  
  
Shane: *smiles and holds out a hand to help DT up* We know, you just had us all worried, were glad to see you on your feet again, well, you know what I mean  
  
DT: *Chuckles* Yeah, I do *takes hand and is pulled to her feet not noticing the dirty look Craig is giving Shane. Stagers a few steps and is caught by Shane Craig appearing at her other side to help her*  
  
  
  
DT: Dear Ra I'm evil  
  
Justin: Yes, yes you are, hey at least you broke free of the odd shapes  
  
DT: True  
  
Ella: Wow, I'm proud of you DT, you actually KNOW what you're doing!  
  
DT: *Beams* review! 


	9. Chapter nine, heart shaped frame

DT: *Not realizing what was going on behind the fake smiles between the two men at her side noticed her leg threatening to give way, before it could Craig had swept her into his arms again smiling warmly down at her* Thanks.... *it was hardly a whisper, she had so little strength left in her*  
  
Craig: Any time, maybe you should go to bed DT you can barely keep your eyes open  
  
DT: *Shakes head stubbornly* No, I'm ok  
  
Craig: *sighed and smiled, she was just as stubborn as ever* Well I vote to get out of the cold! *A dozen cries of "here here!" were heard* Ok, it's final *heading inside ignoring the look Shane was giving him then sat down on the couch DT still in his arms. DT shivered slightly and snuggled into him* You cold?  
  
DT: A little  
  
Craig: Here *wraps jacket around DT who looks like she's fighting very hard against sleep* Why don't you go to sleep?  
  
DT: 1) I'm not tiered *every one in the room thinks lies* 2) Even if I was how would you propose I make it up stairs? *yawns, Craig pops something into her mouth causing her to fall asleep head resting on his chest, every one in the room raising an eye brow*  
  
Craig: *stands up DT asleep in his arms* You all know as well as I do that she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, needed to do something *heads upstairs to put the sleeping girl to bed*  
  
MP: Bout time those two hooked up  
  
Aeris: *nods* I agree, now who's left single?  
  
MP: *Pulls out a list* Bah, Dark  
  
Dark: WHAT?! I'm not single!  
  
Aeris: Your not??  
  
Dark: --;; you were the one to discover that!  
  
Aeris: Oh yeah!  
  
Every one: *sweat drop*  
  
MP: *Crosses out Darks name* Bah, My yami, who says don't even try it, Aeris' yami  
  
Aeris: No she and Mokuba hooked up (NOTE: Princess (Aeris' yami, is much younger than her)  
  
MP: *Crosses her name out too*ok, so for the girls theirs Bah and yu-gi-oh characters that haven't appeared in this fic yet, for the guys *pulls out another list and crosses off Craig's name* Shane, Yami Craig, Yugi, Yami, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and pointy head.  
  
Aeris: Bah interested in any of them?  
  
Bah: I'll take Yami *a dozen fan girls break free from no where and try to attack her which are quickly thrown off by Dark* thanks Dark  
  
Dark: No problem  
  
Aeris: Ok to the bat mobile!  
  
MP: Ummmm Aeris, we don't have a bat mobile  
  
Aeris: Curses it all to hell!  
  
MP: Don't say that, it'll all get cursed to the shadow realm  
  
Aeris: Oh yeah!  
  
Let's go check on our new love birds *winks*  
  
Craig: *gently set's DT down on her bed and gently kisses her on the forehead* Sleep well angel *notices something* Hmm? *looks at a dragon statue holding a heart shaped frame, a picture of himself in it* *smiles and looks down at the sleeping DT brushing a few strands of hair out of her face then leaves smiling slightly*  
  
Shane: What are you so happy about?  
  
Craig: *jumps* Gah! What are you doing here?  
  
Shane: Does it matter?  
  
Craig: *hands slides over to the hilt of his blade* maybe it does  
  
Shane: Well I was just going to my room, it's just down the hall, but can I ask why you're so happy?  
  
Craig: Well, I'm glade I'm now with DT  
  
Shane: *nods slightly* Take good care of her *walks past Craig*  
  
Craig: I plan to......  
  
Can some one say enemies?  
  
Yami: *is being kidnapped by Aeris and MP* What are you two doing?  
  
Aeris: Setting you up with a friend  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
MP: Because she's one of the best friends of a deranged authoress who was just let put of the hospital today and is currently unconscious  
  
Yami: O....K.....  
  
Aeris: BAH! Where are you?  
  
Bah: here  
  
Yami: *notices the "blue's clues" band aid on her forehead* What happened?  
  
Bah: I got hit with the blunt end of a sword  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Bah: Because she was about to kill DT  
  
Yami: *pales* DT? Dragon Tamer deranged and hyper authoress? The one that set Seto up with her friend?  
  
Ella: Yes, and she asked who he liked and he said me, she didn't force him  
  
Yami: You mean he's actually HAPPY?!?!?!  
  
Every one: *nods*  
  
BLS: Scary eh?  
  
Yami: Very  
  
MP and Aeris: *Grab Bah and Yami and lock them in a room several cameras already set up*  
  
Bah: Damn it  
  
A few hours later.....  
  
DT: *With a moan wakes up and tries to sit up unsuccessfully, cringing as she hit's the bed again she tries again to the same result*  
  
Shane: *hears THUMP a few times and decides to go see what it's about peering into DT's room he smiled a bit* If you want to get better take it easy  
  
DT: Hu? Oh hi Shane  
  
Shane: Hello, but I mean what I said, we all want you to get better, so take it easy!  
  
DT: *Shakes head seemingly fully awake* I don't want to sleep, help me sit up, please?  
  
Shane: *smiles* alright alright! *helps DT sit up who then manages to stand up but only for a few seconds, with lightning fast reflexes grabs DT before she can hit the ground blushing slightly helps her to her feet and places an arm around her to help her stand*  
  
DT: Thanks *Smiles* Now let's see if I can go down a flight of stairs and NOT kill myself!  
  
Shane: Doubt it *helps DT walk, once they reach the stairs sweeps her up into his arms as Craig had earlier blushing slightly and carries her down*  
  
DT: Well that works *smiles* Thanks, I owe you  
  
Shane: It's not a problem *is very glade no one else was around*  
  
DT: *Notices the N64 system by the TV* Hey wanna play super smash bros?  
  
Shane: Sure *set's it up handing the second player controller, picking Link to against Kirby* You're goin down DT!  
  
DT: No way! Kirby shall kill you with his superior cuteness! *laughs* Or me flying around your head, either way!  
  
5 rounds later  
  
DT: Told ya I'd win *smiles*  
  
Shane: I'll switch characters if you do too!  
  
DT: Alright *switches from Kirby to Ness Shane switching from Link to Samus*  
  
Another 5 games later  
  
DT: Say it  
  
Shane: *grumbles* DT is the ultimate ruler of N64  
  
DT: and?  
  
Shane: *grumbles again* can kick my ass at any game  
  
DT: Because?  
  
Shane: Because I'm a novice....  
  
DT: Good boy, and for the record it's just RPG's Super smash bros, and any of the pokemon games  
  
Shane: Ok then let's play Mario go cart!  
  
Another five games later  
  
Shane: Mario go cart isn't a RPG!  
  
DT: And racing games  
  
Shane: ok, super Mario party  
  
Yet another five games later  
  
Shane: I feel very mislead  
  
DT: Just be thankful we haven't been gambling money  
  
Shane: There's only one other game I think I stand a chance at beating you at....  
  
DT: Which is?  
  
Shane: Pokemon stadium  
  
DT: *laughs her ass off* Shane that's MY game, no one has ever beat me except for the snore wars minny game!  
  
Shane: 8has a look of determination* I WILL beat you  
  
DT: No you won't. But you can try  
  
Shane: *with a look of determination set's up Pokemon stadium and is then beat with Joltion not managing to take that stupid thing out!* You had to of cheated some how!  
  
DT: I told you it was MY game, I am the pokemon master  
  
Shane: Is that really something to be proud of?  
  
DT: Well it used to be, I know that much  
  
DM: *Walks in room* Oh hi DT, feeling better?  
  
DT: For the time being  
  
DM: What are you two doing?  
  
DT: I'm kicking his ass at video games, wanna help, you two can be on a team I'll still kick your ass!  
  
DM: You're on  
  
Five games later the two of them couldn't beat Jolteon  
  
DM: You cheated!  
  
DT: No I didn't, I'm just the pokemon master!  
  
Shane: How often do you play this game?  
  
DT: Not much any more, to be honest this is the first time I've played in over a year  
  
DM and Shane: *jaws drop*  
  
Shane: Talk about adding insult to injury!  
  
DM: Yeah.....  
  
DT: *Yawns* Well you guys put up a good fight  
  
DM: You tired?  
  
DT: *Yawns bigger* no  
  
Shane: Liar, why don't you go to bed?  
  
DT: Not tired *dm touches her arm sending a very small wave of magic into her, DT then falls asleep Shane catching her*  
  
Shane: ??  
  
DM: Just a small wave of magic, if she was tiered it would put her to sleep, if not it wouldn't have effected her  
  
Shane: *looks at DT* I'll take her up to her room*picks DT up and heads up stairs. Walking into her room he noticed a dragon holding a heart shaped picture frame Craig's picture in it, with a sigh he set DT down on the bed* Why him? Why not me? *places hand on her cheek before turning and leaving*  
  
Craig: Why not me?  
  
Shane: GAH! *jumps then turns red*  
  
Craig: How long have you liked her for?  
  
Shane: Before she even knew you *voice sounds bitter*  
  
Craig: Well don't be mad at her or ask why! You didn't make your move  
  
Shane: *glares* you know nothing *walks away*  
  
Craig: I know more than you think.....  
  
  
  
DT: I AM THE POKEMON MASTER!!!!!!  
  
Justin: That's not something to be proud of!  
  
DT: SHUT UP!  
  
Ella and DH: --;;  
  
Ella: At least she's not claming to be supreme ruler of the world again  
  
DH: True, or queen of the monkeys  
  
Ella: I've never heard her say that one  
  
DH: Well I've only seen it once, I think it was to freak out Dark  
  
DT: REVIEW OR DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter ten, unfriendly feelings

Yami: I think they forgot about us  
  
Bah: So do I  
  
Yami: And what did she mean Pokemon master?  
  
Bah: She kicks ass at Pokemon stadium, yet to be defeated  
  
Yami: Hmmmm *makes a mental note never to accept a challenge to that game from DT* what's a Pokemon?  
  
Bah: *is laughing her ass off* it's a fighting thing. I hope for your sake you never have to see one  
  
Yami: *nods* Let me try something *gently moves Bah back from the door and breaks it down* Ladies first *fake bows*  
  
Bah: *giggle* Thank you  
  
Else wear  
  
DT: *Groans* Why do I keep falling asleep?  
  
Craig: Because you're low on energy  
  
DT: GAH! How long have you been there?  
  
Craig: *shrugs* I hope you're not mad  
  
DT: No, just a bit startled  
  
Craig: Sorry  
  
DT: So kay *smiles*  
  
Craig: *leans in gently kissing DT on the lips then sits back up a slightly stunned DT laying there*  
  
DT: I really need to be able to sit up on my own  
  
Craig: *smiles and helps DT into a sitting position* It'll come, don't worry  
  
DT: I hope so *manages to get on her feet but yet again ends up falling, except as to on the floor she lands on Craig's lap turning a lovely shade of bright red she quickly tries to get up but does so unsuccessfully*  
  
Craig: Hello  
  
DT: Hi  
  
Craig: You blush a lot, did you know this? *DT nods* You shouldn't be so uncomfortable around me *smiles lightly and lifts DT up easily then set's her down on her feet arms around her waist to help her stand* You should really rest love  
  
DT: I just got up!  
  
Craig: and I can see you can barley keep your eyes open  
  
DT: Can too *eyes droop*  
  
Craig: Go to sleep  
  
DT: No  
  
Craig: Fine *pulls DT into his arms and sits back down her with him*  
  
DT: *Blushes deeper but snuggles into him suddenly feeling very tired*  
  
Craig: Go to sleep  
  
DT: No, don't wanna  
  
Craig: *pops something into her mouth causing her to fall asleep, he then kisses her gently on the forehead and laid her back in bed* I think that sell DM used made her more tired than before. *places hand on her cheek before turning and leaving*  
  
Shane: You should really stop drugging her  
  
Craig: GAH! Stop doing that!  
  
Shane: I mean it, you should  
  
Craig: The doctor said she was going to be tired a lot and fall asleep all over the place, and that she needed to rest a lot. She could barley keep her eyes open, she's too stubborn to just go to sleep, not many other alternatives, now is there?  
  
Shane: *glares* Well all I know is it can't be good for her system  
  
Craig: And why were you spying on us?  
  
Shane: I wasn't, I wanted to talk to DT and I was seeing if she was awake, all I saw was you drug her  
  
Craig: why did you want to talk to her?  
  
Shane: She's my friend IO wanted to see how she was doing, and I owe her money from a bet I made with her  
  
Craig: Oh?  
  
Shane: Yes, DM and I bet her $20 a person that we could beat her at a game, she won *tries to walk in her room but is stopped* Relax I'm just going to leave the 20 on her desk  
  
Craig: *eyes him* I'm not going to tell you not to talk to her or anything, but don't try anything  
  
Shane: And tell me, what do you think I plan to try?  
  
Craig: Well I just don't want to see her hurt, if she knew that her being with me hurt you it would hurt her too, so just let her be happy  
  
Shane: *punches Craig in the face*  
  
Craig: *gently touches his bloodied nose then decks Shane soon the two are in an all out fight*  
  
DT: *Is woken up by the noise from out in the hall and attempts to sit up, much to her surprise she managed to* Ok, now to stand up for more than a second *grabbing her staff that she had gotten Dark to give back to her she wobbly stood on her feet. Tightening the grip in her staff she took a few steps to the door, much to her horror Craig and Shane were fighting, swords drawn both marked with blood* No..... *she said the word so softly no one heard her, neither of the boys even saw her standing there*  
  
Shane: *jumps back from Craig both breathing heavily swords tips pointed down. Raising his sword he charged at Craig, his sword about to make contact when something got in the way and took the hit for him, he gasped as he saw DT blood pouring out of a new wound on her shoulder fall into Craig's arms unconscious, both stood still, stunned from what had just happened although it hadn't really sunk in yet. Then it did*  
  
Craig: *places his hand over the wound slowing the blood flow then looked up at Shane who was still in shock* Go get Dark, NOW!  
  
Shane: *shakes head snapping out of his trance* Right! *runs off*  
  
Craig: DT..... Why did you go and do something stupid like that?  
  
Ella: *walks out of her own room and drops the book in her hand* What, what happened?  
  
Craig: *head lowered* Shane and I were fighting, she took a hit for me.....  
  
Ella: And WHY were you fighting? *goes down on her knees to help DT*  
  
Craig: I told him not to try anything  
  
Ella: Care to elaborate?  
  
Craig: I know he has feelings for her, bur I don't want him to tell her because I knew shed be hurt if she knew her own happiness was hurting some one else  
  
Ella: Is it really that or are you afraid to have some compotation?  
  
Craig: Maybe.....  
  
At this point Dark showed up Shane and Justin at her heels, Justin and Dark quickly set to work on the wound Dark throwing Craig and Shane dirty looks every so often.  
  
Later  
  
Dark and Justin walked out of the room they had been using to "operate" on DT, all hose members, and Seto, waiting in anticipation  
  
Dark: She'll be fine if she stops getting stabbed *throws a dirty look at both guys* Now Shane, I know you didn't mean to stab her, but what happened?  
  
Shane: .....  
  
Dark: Ok, Craig can you tell me?  
  
Craig: ....................  
  
DH: Dark I think we've all been through enough for today, DT's going to be fine s'all that REALLY matters so let them be *rubs Dark's shoulders*  
  
Dark: *visibly loosens up* I hate it when you do that  
  
DH: *Smiles* No you don't  
  
Dark: Oh shut up *leans on DH*  
  
Craig: *walks away and finds himself out side* DT why didn't you let me take the hit? It was me it was meant for! Not you..... *closes eyes* Why her?  
  
  
  
DT: I AM SO DEAD! Shane and Craig are going to gut me *bangs head against wall*  
  
Justin: Well you're the one who wrote it!  
  
DT: SHUT UP!  
  
Justin: Has that ever worked before?  
  
DT: Well no, but it's still worth a try!  
  
Ella and DH: --;;  
  
DH: Why are we here?  
  
Ella: Some one has to tell the reader to review  
  
DH: So if we say that will they stop?  
  
Ella: Till the next chapter yes  
  
DH: REVIEW! 


	11. Chapter 11, first kiss

The next day was a very awkward one. Dark had taken away every ones weapons but Ella's and Justin's, she had even locked away her own blades except for one dagger which she kept on her for self defense. Shane and Craig hadn't spoken a word to anyone, most of the house had been very quiet, which was very rare.  
  
Craig, despite many attempts, would not leave DT's side, they had tried every thing, from talking to him to a crowbar, nothing worked.  
  
Dark: *who was talking to Yami Craig* Doesn't he ever have to go to the bathroom?  
  
YC: Well, they say sometimes you can go for a day or two  
  
Dark: Curses, maybe we could lure him out?  
  
YC: Unless you grab DT and make a run for it I don't think that'll work  
  
Dark: That CAN be done  
  
YC: I was kidding  
  
Dark: Well it might work......  
  
YC: When she woke up she'd have your head  
  
Dark: Hmmm  
  
Yuna: *runs by violet hair flying and rams into a wall*  
  
Orin: *screeches to a stop* Oooops....  
  
Craig: *pokes head out to see what the noise was to every ones shock*  
  
Yuna: Look at all the pretty colours  
  
Orin: How many fingers am I holding up *holds up three fingers*  
  
Yuna: 12?  
  
Orin: Umm, no.  
  
Yuna: Darn!  
  
Ella: And that's why she failed math!  
  
Dark and YC: Uhhhh....  
  
Craig: *shakes head and goes back to DT's side*  
  
Dark: Damn it we missed our chance  
  
YC: Relax Dark, he'll be fine. He's just worried about DT  
  
Dark: Yeah I know, but I also know DT wouldn't want us all to mope around till she woke up!  
  
Yuna: @-@ now there's 6!  
  
Ella and Orin: o-O  
  
Orin: Maybe I should get her to bed  
  
Ella: *nods*  
  
Orin: *lifts Yuna up* Come on  
  
Yuna: But I don't wanna go to school!  
  
Orin: Hu?  
  
Dark and Ella: *snicker*  
  
Orin: *brings Yuna up to her room*  
  
Ella: Is she going to be ok?  
  
Dark: She'll be fine, don't worry about it  
  
Later  
  
Ella and Seto sit down stares playing cards, Ella winning by a lot  
  
Seto: Ok I give, your the poker champion  
  
Ella: Thank you thank you! *both get up Ella suddenly jumping about 3feet in the air Seto catching her*  
  
Seto: *blinks* What was that?  
  
Ella: *blushes noticing she's in Seto's arms* I spider crawled over my foot, I. Hate. Spiders.  
  
Seto: Well I'll make sure the spiders don't get you *kisses lightly on the lips then breaks the kiss a stunned Ella in his arms*  
  
Ella: *blinks*  
  
Seto: *is slightly red* How'd I do? *smiles*  
  
Ella: Good  
  
Seto: Then you won't mind if I do it again *leans down kissing her more deeply this time*  
  
Ella: *is as red as her eyes*  
  
Seto: You're cute when you blush  
  
Ella: *turns a deeper shade or red if that's possible* Ok, now you're just trying to make me blush!  
  
Seto: *smiles* I know  
  
Ella: Evil.....  
  
Else where  
  
Yuna: I need to stop running into walls  
  
Orin: *hands her ice pack* might be a good idea  
  
Yuna: I think so  
  
Yuna and Orin both suddenly sit up stright and look at each other grinning  
  
Orin: Did you feel that?  
  
Yuna: *nods* THEY KISSED!!!  
  
Orin: Took them long enough!  
  
Yuna: I know!  
  
Orin: Hmm, think we should back mail them?  
  
Yuna: Sure!  
  
Another else wear!  
  
Aeris: So any ideas on how to get Craig to move?  
  
Dark: Well the suggestion of grabbing DT and making a run for it came up  
  
Aeris: I don't think that would end well.....  
  
YC: What I said  
  
MP: Any other ideas?  
  
Dark: Not that would work, I swear the boy has the bladder the size of Canada!  
  
Aeris: We could drag him out  
  
YC: No, can't move him from the chair  
  
Dark: My theory is he crazy glued himself there  
  
YC: Which is wrong  
  
Dark: You don't know that!  
  
YC: I do  
  
MP: So we can't drag him out, he doesn't leave for the bathroom, and you think the only way to get him to leave her side is if we remove her?  
  
Dark: Yeah  
  
MP: And we can't do that *crosses arms and thinks*  
  
Aeris: Could we try magic?  
  
Dark: No, *smiles* not even magic can affect something that strong  
  
Aeris: So we have to wait for her to wake up?  
  
Dark and YC: *Nod*  
  
Aeris: Is there anything we can do?  
  
Dark: Just wait, he blames him self I think  
  
YC: Well I would too  
  
Yet another else wear!  
  
Craig: *is sitting in a dark room by DT her hand in his dark circles formed under his eyes* Wake up, please wake up.... *kisses her hand*  
  
In DT's dream (yes I'm doing a dream sequence!)  
  
DT as a chibi sitting in her room knees up to her chest and small arms wrapped around her legs tears staining her bruised face, an older girl holding a black sword stood in front of her "Pathetic" spat the girl walking off, DT pulled the small toilet charm around her neck tightly into her hands sobs racking her small body. The girl came back in the room DT looked up her face seeing the girls with fear "Erika your weak" she spat the small girl cringing as the older one raised her sword cutting her cheek, a small cry of pain came from DT's mouth but no more "What's a matter Erika? Decided to bite your tong? Or do you want more" She said smiling and raising her sword high above her head, she brought the sword down and cut DT across the stomach, silent tears ran down her cheeks but no sound came, smiling the girl stopped "You don't want to yell and scream?" DT made no answer, the girl grabbed DT's arm and none to gently pulled her to her feet so she was looking at her, bringing the sword about a inch away from her face "Do you want to die?" DT nodded yes the girl slashed her across the face again "next time don't talk back" she said before walking out, then DT passed out on the floor blood oozing out from under her.  
  
Back to the outside world  
  
DT: *Sat up with a start but let our a yelp of pain as she felt her shoulder then felt two strong arms wrap around her*  
  
Craig: Your alright *buries his face in her hair*  
  
DT: Craig?  
  
Craig: *moves back so she can see him and nods* Yeah, it's me, you feeling better?  
  
DT: Well, confused, what happened? *looks at bandaged shoulder*  
  
Craig: You don't remember?  
  
DT: *Shakes head still shaking slightly remembering her dream* No, not at all  
  
Craig: *sits on bed with her and wraps arm around her shoulders* Shane and I got in a fight you took a hit for me  
  
DT: Sounds like something I'd do *smiles*  
  
Dark and YC: *Peek from around the corner*  
  
Dark: Bout time she woke up  
  
YC: It wasn't even 2 days  
  
Dark: Well.... Just forget about it, I say we should leave those two alone *winks* if you catch my drift  
  
YC: All too well *both leave the couple alone*  
  
  
  
DT: S'all for now folks!  
  
Ella: Did she just say something not crazy?  
  
DH: *Nods*  
  
Ella: scary  
  
Justin: review 


	12. Chapter 12, old memories

Peering into her room he saw her, asleep hair gently falling into her face. Cautiously stepping into her room he stopped beside her and looked down at her, pushing her hair out of her face he bent down and softly kissed her on the forehead wary that she might wake up. That was the last thing he wanted, she didn't know he was around, and he didn't want her to, not yet. He had come to make sure she was there, he had wanted to see her again after so long.....  
  
Guy: I'll be back for you my love..... Fhalra..... *with that the dark figure left something falling out of his pocket and onto the floor*  
  
That morning before the sun had rising......  
  
Sitting up in her bed and rubbing her eyes wearily Dark peered around the room, something calling her, then she saw it, and with a gasp lifted it into her hands as if it was made of glass  
  
FLASH ABCK  
  
Dark, in her past life much younger than she currently was and looking more like DT then she did herself, sat in an open field wind gently blowing through her hair a figure from behind slipped there hands over her eyes  
  
Person: Guess who?  
  
Dark: Talin! *the hands were moved and she turned around to see a boy, her age with shaggy brown hair bright bleu eyes and a large smile spreading across her face as she saw him and jumped up giving him a hug* TASIN!  
  
Talin: *laughs as he catches the girl* Fhalra, you haven't changed a bit since I left!  
  
Dark: Nor do I plan to!  
  
Talin: *smiles* I have a surprise for you, close your eyes  
  
Dark: Ok *closes her eyes and Talin takes her hand in his and slips a sliver band on her finger a blue jewel sparkling in the center*  
  
Talin: Ok you can open your eyes now  
  
Dark: *opens her eyes and sees the ring* Oh Talin, it's beautiful!  
  
Talin: Not as beautiful as you *put's his arms around her waist pulling her close and kisses her gently on the lips* Never forget me  
  
Dark: I won't, never forget me?  
  
Talin: I promise  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
Dark: *pulls arms around her trying to stop her body from shaking tears staining her cheeks* Talin.....  
  
Near the roof top  
  
DT: Craig where are you taking me?  
  
Craig: You'll see, hang on *sweeps DT in his arms and climbs a small flight of stairs*  
  
DT: *Giggles* Are we there yet?  
  
Craig: Almost, ok you can open your eyes now *Set's her down but is still holding her up*  
  
DT: *Opens her eyes* Were on the roof *shivers* Before it's even light out  
  
Craig: Cold?  
  
DT: Yeah  
  
Craig: Here *takes off his jacket and places it on DT's shoulders* just watch the east  
  
DT: *Blinks* ok *looks to the east as the first rays of the sun peered over the sleeping land. A smile of understanding keeping over DT's face*  
  
Craig: *smiles and pulls DT into his arms and leans down slightly so there faces are less then an inch a part then closing the last bit of distance between them kisses her on the lips pulling her close and with out her noticing slips something on her finger, cursing his need for air parted both of them breathing in heavily, there breath appearing in clods of smoke before disappearing into nothing*  
  
DT: *Smiles and pulls the corners of his jacket closer about her body as he loosens his grip then notices something glittering on her finger* Hu? *looks at it to see a gold ring a red heart in the center then looking back at Craig who was smiling lightly* Craig, it's beautiful...  
  
Craig: *smiles and pulls her closer into his arms looking lovingly at her* Your welcome  
  
DT: *Chuckles lightly* You spoil me Craig *The two watch the sun rise in each others arms*  
  
Let's check on the only other person who's awake!  
  
Dark: *memories of Talin floated through her mind, some of when they were young and carefree, some of after they had married, and the one that hurt most of all....  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
The couple had gotten in a fight just the night before and now road to the soon to be battle field, un-mountaining there horses neither looking at each other they both stood ready to fight, many Egyptian solders stood ready to fight, what they were fighting was Salra's army, all members so vile and evil they just cared to see suffering, then they came, a black mass Salra in the lead easily cutting down any one who got in her way with what was known as the "Death blade" it's blade as black as night. Dark had been chosen to stand against her first, so stepping to the head of the army the two stood off, swords drawn, the exchanges were quick, but it wasn't long before Salra took the upper hand and pinned Dark to the ground, about to make the finishing blow she brought her sword down, but it never hit Dark, Talin had gotten in the way, falling into Darks arms he looked up at her his blue eyes tired  
  
Talin: Fhalra, I'm sorry.... *he said this and his eyes closed never to open again*  
  
Dark: TALIN! No! Don't go! Wake up! *she said these words desperately shaking his body slightly* Come back.....  
  
Salra: *rolls eyes* as "touching" as this is can we please continue our fight?  
  
Dark: *eyes are down looking at her lost loves face, tears streaming down her cheeks unchecked* You just don't care, do you? If some one dies or lives.... *she gently placed Talin down and standing up to the older girl griping her sword tightly in her hands she looked up face stained with tears, with a mighty thrust she rammed her blade through Slara's chest then fell to her knees and cried* Talin.... *she whispered his name before fainting*  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
Dark: *sat in the edge of her bed tears streaming down her cheeks as they had that day, she was gone now, Salra, she had hurt two of the only people Dark had ever cared about, she was now gone, forever..... But then why did it still hurt? She had moved on she was with DH now, but looking at that silver band made her miss Talin, made her remember him* Talin.... Are you still out there? *she asked looking out the window not sure what she would do if he was, then gave herself a mental slap* I'm not Fhalra anymore, she's dead, she died with him, I can't let myself get so worked up over something that happened so long ago. A warrior doesn't dwell on the past....  
  
"There's nothing wrong with remembering past loved ones," Dark jumped and spun around then letting out a sigh of relief, it was DH  
  
DH: I mean that, warrior or not *he stepped into her room and pulled her into his arms* Now go back to sleep, I can tell your exhausted *he kissed her gently on the forehead*  
  
Dark: *smiles suddenly feeling much better, being in DH's arms helped and she felt sleep tug at her eyes*  
  
DH: Go to sleep love  
  
Dark: No, not yet, I want to stay like this a bit longer.... *she turned slightly red at this point*  
  
DH: Alright *DH and DT were the only people who knew this side of Dark, every one knew she had a warm side, every one had seen her worry about DT, but in this life only two people had seen her cry. No one would have thought Dark wanted to just be held, but she WAS a human, sometimes we just need to know some ones there. So the two stayed like that till sleep finally claimed Dark, DH put her to bed careful not to wake her and headed back down to his own room*  
  
At another room  
  
DM: *Gently shakes Aeris shoulder to wake her* Aeris, wake up  
  
Aeris: Hu? *yawns* What is it Dama?  
  
DM: I'm going away for a while *sounds slightly afraid* I'll come back, I promise *kisses lightly then leaves*  
  
Aeris: *sits there stunned her still sluggish mind trying to soak up what had just happened*  
  
  
  
DT: Alright I had to have SOMETHING not depressing in this chapter!  
  
Ella: Ok, for those of you wondering why all of a sudden she's actually USING the other characters she was asking for ways to improve the story, I suggested that  
  
DT: And I took that suggestion, MORE SET UP'S YAAAAAY  
  
All: --;;  
  
Ella: she's really new to planning things out isn't she?  
  
Justin: Well with the exception of the line of stories I'm in yeah  
  
DH: Hu?  
  
DT: *Whacks Justin in the back of the head* SHUT UP!  
  
Justin: Hey you said you'd stop beating on me!  
  
DT: I didn't hit you THAT hard!  
  
Justin: Abuse is abuse!  
  
DT: Is not  
  
Justin: Is  
  
DT: Not  
  
DH and Ella:--;; review 


	13. Chapter 13, from past to present

That morning every one was in a quiet mood except DT which was the first time since her fight with Salra BLS, BAH and out chibis.  
  
Bah: Hmmmm, every one's quiet, IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!  
  
DT:--;; Is not  
  
Bah: Is  
  
DT: Not  
  
Bah: Is  
  
DT: Not  
  
Every one: *blink blink*  
  
DH: Did some one give them sugar?  
  
Craig: Ok, I gave DT chocolate but not Bah!  
  
Ella: And why did you give DT chocolate? If you give one sugar and put them near the other they both get like this  
  
Seto: Let's just be thankful Neko isn't here  
  
Bah: DT we must find our third alien sister!  
  
DT: TO THE BAT MOBILE!  
  
Bah: We have a Bat Mobile?  
  
DT: Well, no, but we can get one! TO THE BAT MOBILE STORE!!!!  
  
Bah: There's one of those?  
  
Craig: Remind me to never give her sugar again --;;  
  
Every one: Will do  
  
Dark: *smiles thoroughly amused* As soon as the sugar wears off she's going to be dead on her feet, if we can keep them here till they can get Neko we'll live  
  
DT: Well, no, ok, let's go make a bat mobile *the two leave but once they reach the stairs DT gulps* Maybe we should trash the bat mobile idea.....  
  
Bah: Ok, to the tricycle!  
  
DT: Or, we could use some ones car  
  
Bah: I don't think there that stupid  
  
DT: Hmm true *thinks*  
  
Ella: *blinks* Am I the only one who's starting to become very afraid?  
  
Every one: No  
  
Ella: Ok, just checking  
  
DT and Bah: *are currently drawing blue prints for the bat mobile*  
  
Craig: DT  
  
DT: Hmm?  
  
Craig: What are you doing?  
  
DT: Drawing blue prints for the bat mobile ^^  
  
Craig: *blinks* Why?  
  
DT: Because I'm on a major sugar high and it seems like a good idea  
  
Bah: *nods fast in agreement*  
  
Craig: You've had sugar?  
  
Bah: No, just hyper today ^^  
  
DT: Bah hurry up the sugars starting to wear off!  
  
Bah: NOOOO we won't have enough time to go get Neko!  
  
Everyone else: HOORAY!  
  
DT: *Eyes close partly* And there it goes, sorry Bah  
  
Bah: So kay, I'll tell you when I'm done, ok?  
  
DT: *Nods looking like she could fall asleep where she sat*Ok.....  
  
Craig: Tired?  
  
DT: No *yawns*  
  
Yami: Is Bah usually like this?  
  
DT: *Smiles a little and nods* Yup, we rub off on each other  
  
Craig: *lifts DT up into his arms her head gently resting against his chest* go to bed  
  
DT: I'm fine, really I am  
  
Seto: I've never seen anyone so strongly affected by sugar.....  
  
Dark: Than you've never seen Neko  
  
Aeris: DT, can I talk to you?  
  
DT: Sure, *looks at Craig* I sorta need to stand  
  
Craig: *smiles and lightly set's DT down*  
  
DT: *Grips her staff hard* Ok Aeris lead the way!  
  
The two go into another room  
  
Aeris: Dama left this morning.....  
  
DT: Why?  
  
Aeris: He has to go fight.......  
  
DT: And you're afraid he's not going to come back?  
  
Aeris: *nods* He was afraid, he's never afraid......  
  
DT: Don't worry Aeris, I'm sure he'll come back  
  
Aeris: I know but I can't help but worry  
  
DT: I don't blame you, if I was in your place I'd be worried too, but he WILL come back  
  
Aeris: I wish I could be as sure of it as you  
  
DT: *Nods suddenly looking very tired*  
  
Aeris: Maybe you SHOULD go to bed  
  
DT: No, I'm fine, really, I was just up early today, s'all *yawn*  
  
Aeris: *smiles* Well thanks DT, I think we should join the others  
  
DT: Right *the two go back into the other room*  
  
DT: Have you told any one else?  
  
Aeris: *nods* MP  
  
Dark headed up to her room, feeling a need to be alone, she hadn't worn the ring, when she slipped it on her finger it burnt her hand. She could hold it, but not wear it, she held the silver ring in her hand and felt fresh tears sting in her eyes  
  
Dark: Talin.... *she lightly ran her hand over the ring "Never forget me" the words echoed in her mind "I won't, never forget me?" "I promise" was he keeping that promise? He had only broken one promise to her before, he had promised to never leave her side..... But she was starting to wonder.......... Suddenly feeling very tired she laid down sleep quickly claiming her......  
  
Yes I'm doing another dream sequence!  
  
Dark awoke in a small house in the arms of someone, turning her head slightly she saw it was Talin, he was asleep hair falling into his face. Dark poked him in the arm he opened his eyes and saw Dark in his arms a smiles spreading to his face  
  
Talin: Morning love  
  
Dark: Morning *snuggles into him* Why do you always have to go away for so long?  
  
Talin: To work, I need to take care of you, don't I?  
  
Dark: I'd rather you stay with me and starve, I miss you when you leave for so long  
  
Talin: I'll try to find work around here then. I promise, I'll never leave you  
  
Dark: *smiles and contently closes her eyes  
  
End dream sequence  
  
Dark: *sat up shivering* *looks at the ring and slips it on her finger but this time isn't burnt. Walks down stairs eyes looking empty and out of focus*  
  
DH: *Looks up as Dark enters the room* Lo Dark  
  
Dark: *in a detached voice* Hello  
  
DH: Dark you OK?  
  
Dark: *nods* Fine  
  
The door opens and a tall man with scruffy brown hair and blue eyes walks in, every one jumps up out of there seat, Dark snaps out of the trance she was in and gasps, BLS places MP behind her, Shane and Craig step in front of DT SH stands beside Dark, Yami makes sure Bah is behind her, Seto and Orin try to get in front of Ella and Yuna who simply side step them and smile  
  
Ella: Were fighting too  
  
Yuna: Yeah Dark didn't know I had weapons so I still have mine  
  
Dark: *looks at man* Talin?  
  
Talin: *looks at Dark nods and smiles* I told you I'd never leave you  
  
Every one but Dark DT and Talin are hopelessly lost, tune in next time to see what happens!  
  
  
  
DT: dun dun DUN!  
  
Ella and DH: --;;  
  
Justin: She's still proud she planed it out --;;  
  
DT: That's an evil cliffhanger! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
All: --;; kill us now  
  
DT: If you want me to continue review! MUWAHAHAAAAA 


	14. Chapter 14, a new begining

DH: Hu?  
  
Craig: *to DT* Who is this guy?  
  
DT: If he's who he claims to be his name is Talin, in her past life Dark's husband  
  
Craig: Dark was married??  
  
DT: --;; Yes, but I'm more worried for DH.....  
  
Talin: *looks at Dark* It's been so long Fhalra *brings hand up to gently brush her cheek, she steps back*  
  
Dark: *looking at her feet* I'm not Fhalra anymore......  
  
Talin: What do you mean?  
  
Dark: I'm not the same girl I used to be.....  
  
Talin: So you don't love me anymore?  
  
Dark: I- I don't know.... *Is trembling slightly*  
  
DH: *Put's a comforting arm around her* It's ok  
  
Dark: *buries her face in his chest DH wrapping his arms around her*  
  
DH: It's ok, shhh *pulls the shaken girl close*  
  
Talin: *glares as his eyes take a dark look to them. He had gone through so much to see her again, and then this fool takes her away? No, he would have her back, no matter what, he raised his sword up and it started to glow, Dark saw this and knew what he was about to do*  
  
Dark: TALIN NO!  
  
Talin: Why not? I worked so hard just to see you again, it was you that helped me get through every day, and now! *he laughed slightly hysterically, Seto and Orin managed to get the two girls behind them* I should kill him *he said the last bit in a voice so quiet only Dark heard him*  
  
Dark: Please no....  
  
Talin: Then come with me, I'll let them live if you do  
  
Dark: Alright, just don't hurt them, please  
  
DH: DARK NO! You can't!  
  
Talin: Shut up fool *he swung his sword and sent DH flying into the wall*  
  
DT: *Stands up on shaky legs* Talin, do you truly love Fhalra?  
  
Talin: I'm willing to do anything to have her back  
  
DT: That wasn't the question, do you truly love her?  
  
Talin: She's the world to me  
  
DT: Then stop what you're doing! You're hurting her more than anything else!  
  
Talin: Foolish girl! *raises blade to do to DT what he did to DH but Dark got in the way*  
  
DT: DARK!  
  
Talin: Fhalra!  
  
Dark: *looks up her face now stained with blood* Please, don't hurt any of the others.... *Eyes close*  
  
Talin: *re-sheathes blade and kneels down next to Dark and then truly realizes what he's done* I'm sorry.... *pulls an unconscious Dark into his arms a few tears escaping his eyes*  
  
Justin: Move  
  
Talin: Hu?  
  
Justin: Move, I can heal her  
  
Talin: *nods and gently set's down Dark*  
  
Justin: *mutters something then Dark groggily opens her eyes and tries to sit up Justin gently pushing him back down* Stay still for a minute 'ol girl  
  
Dark: Oh you'll pay for that one Justin!  
  
Justin: Cash or credit?  
  
Dark: *smacks Justin* Help me sit up!  
  
Justin: *laughs and does so* You're going to have to take it easy for a few days, now excuse me while I take care of DH *gets up and goes over to DH muttering something as DH groggily opens his eyes*  
  
DH: Where's Dark?  
  
Dark: I'm right here *falls to her knees beside him and takes his and in hers* And I'm not going anywhere  
  
DH: *Smiles* Nether am I  
  
Talin: .... I'm sorry for the trouble caused, I'll go now.....  
  
Dark: You don't have to, there's always room for one more in this house  
  
DT: As long as you don't try to kill any one I don't mind if you move in  
  
Talin: Really?  
  
DT: Sure, but if you try to kill some one your out, got it?  
  
Bah: But Shane tried to kill Craig and you didn't kick him out!  
  
DT: Every one gets a one chance, they both used there's. So every one, remember that rule!  
  
Grumbles are heard from a few house members, but over all it seems a good deal  
  
  
  
DT: And that's the end of that saga  
  
Justin: No it's not, he lives there now  
  
DT: Ok so it's the beginning of it, shut up!  
  
Justin: Has that EVER worked before  
  
DT: No....  
  
Justin: Then why do you think it will now?  
  
DT: Ummmm  
  
Ella: Wow she actually listened to me, amazing!  
  
DH: Uhhhh *blink blink* Review? 


	15. Chapter 15, Dark's filling in for DT!

Dark: Ok DT I now know how you feel *Dark had been drained from taking the hit and the two girls were currently try to make it down a small flight of stairs*  
  
DT: Not quite, although you have gotten much closer *griping her staff for dear life she stepped down the last step and sat down hard her other half quickly joining her*  
  
Dark: Remind me to never call you gimp again *gasping for air*  
  
DT: Alright *also gasping for air* Now, we still have to get to the living room  
  
Dark: Can't we just stay here?  
  
DT: No *with great difficulty pulls herself to her feet, her other half with more ease standing up beside her* Show off  
  
Dark: *sticks out tong* Can't we just get the guys to carry us? They keep offering.....  
  
DT: If you want to go for it, but I'm going to fight it till I can stand with out this staff!  
  
Dark: *smiles* DT you remind me of myself when I was younger more and more by the day, just don't take the same path I did, ok?  
  
DT: Kay, I really need to learn teleportation, or how to fly  
  
Dark: You mean you don't already know? *Smiles playfully*  
  
DT: *Bangs head against wall* I hate this! *Sinks down to the floor eyes closing a little*  
  
Dark: Well come on, were almost to the living room *reaches down and helps her other half up but almost getting dragged down in the process DT looking like she was ready to pass out on her feet, Dark knew she'd be screwed if DT passed out before they got there so the duo made there way to the living room*  
  
DT: *Smiles as she finally walks through the doorway of the living room that she had worked so hard to reach, a few heads looked at the two girls both breathing hard*  
  
DH: *Smiled and stood up walking over to Dark* You did it  
  
Dark: I know *smiles but is still breathing hard*  
  
Craig: *walks over to DT who is holding onto the wall for dear life and places an arm around her waist pulling her close, she then fainted, catching her he swept her into his arms and headed back the way they had come*  
  
Shane: *Looked up to see two happy couples, he felt his heart crack a little as Craig caught DT and causally started in the other direction, he wished just once he could hold her like he did, then a thought struck him, he headed down to the library to see if it would work*  
  
Later  
  
Dark had finally managed to seal DT in her room, if any one wanted to see her they could go check and see if she was asleep, if she was you wake her and die, as Dark had said. So looking at the spell book in front of him, trying very hard to pronounce the words right he took on Craig's appearance and voice.  
  
Shane: It worked.... *he then said the counter spell and returned to normal, now all he had to do is find a time when DT would be awake and Craig WOULDN'T walk in, he valued his life*  
  
That night  
  
Shane felt like he was doing something illegal, he was just going to go see DT, he hadn't in his form because he was afraid she'd be mad, so peeking in Craig's room to see him fast asleep he continued to DT's. Making sure no one would see he muttered the spell taking on Craig's appearance he peered in her room, DT looked up at him  
  
DT: Hello  
  
Shane: *nervously* Hi  
  
DT: You ok?  
  
Shane: Fine  
  
DT: *Raised an eye brow but shook it off* I thought you were going to bed  
  
Shane: I was, but I wanted to check on you first  
  
DT: Again?  
  
Shane: Uhm, yes  
  
DT: *Brought her hands together muttered something and a small red light shot out and hit Shane and he took on his own appetence for a moment then re taking Craig's, DT slouched forward breathing hard* Shane get you ass in here and take your own appearance  
  
Shane: *muttered the counter spell and stepped in the room not sure what to expect*  
  
DT: Ok, why are you running around looking like Craig?  
  
Shane: *looks at feet* Well I wanted to come see you, but I was afraid you'd be mad at me so...  
  
DT: Why would I be mad at you?  
  
Shane: For stabbing you  
  
DT: Well that wasn't your fault! I jumped in the way!  
  
Shane: *looks up* But you were just trying to protect Craig, I was trying to hurt him....  
  
DT: Guys are stupid sometimes, stop beating your self up about it!  
  
Shane: DT most people I know wouldn't have forgiven me, thanks  
  
DT: *Smiles* Any time, but if you want to return the favor get Dark to let me out?  
  
Shane: *smiles* I'll see what I can do  
  
DT: Thanks *Smiles*  
  
Shane: Well I'd better be off before Dark find out i came to see you so late *waves and leaves room to come face to face with Ella* KYA!  
  
Ella: GAH! What are you doing here at this time?  
  
Shane: Just seeing DT  
  
Ella: At this hour?  
  
Shane: I'm afraid of Craig, ok?!  
  
Ella: *laughs* That's sad, you know this right?  
  
Shane: Perfectly aware, what are YOU doing out around the house at this time?  
  
Ella: Well that's my own business isn't it? *grins mischievously and walks away leaving Shane blinking in confusion*  
  
The next day  
  
Dark, who had gotten better much faster than DT because a) her wound was a lesser one b) she had magic used  
  
DT: Well Dark I need to go to work!  
  
Dark: You can barley stand, how do you expect to work?  
  
DT: I have to! I can't afford to lose my job!  
  
Dark: Then I'll fill in for you, we look the same  
  
DT: O-O Are you MAD!?!?! We look alike, except you have longer darker hair, darker eyes, lighter skin and you're taller, and we act NOTHING alike!  
  
Dark: I'll wear a longer skirt and the other shirt you can wear to work, and I can wear my hair up and act  
  
DT: What about height?  
  
Dark: Make them think I'm wearing heels  
  
DT: Are you sure? Remember, you can't deck the customers!  
  
Dark: I'm positive (so after making Dark look more like DT Dark headed out side)  
  
Craig: *Sees Dark and raises an eye brow* What the?  
  
*click*  
  
Craig: --;; baka camera, ok why are you dressed like that?  
  
Dark: Filling in for DT, she was going to go to work, I had to do something to stop her, this was the only option, if you laugh or take a picture I swear to the gods I'll kill you  
  
Aeris: Too late! *runs away*  
  
Dark: Damn it! Well now I have to go degrade myself, umm I mean work  
  
Bah: *to Aeris* Follow her and film her  
  
Aeris: Right *pulls out the "Aeris cam" and sneaks after Dark who keeps looking over her shoulder paranoid*  
  
  
  
DT: And I'm going to leave it there for now!  
  
DH: Dark, MY Dark, at Hooters?!  
  
DT: *Laughs* Yup, the idea came to me the other day, now if you want to find out what happens next review!  
  
Ella and DH: *Are in a state of shock from the idea of Dark at hooters* 


	16. Chapter 16, all in a days work

Sammy: Hey ya DT, feeling better?  
  
Dark: Yeah, just a cold, all better now *Thinking* I hate this already --;;  
  
Random guy: Hey cutie, mind givin me sam beer!  
  
Dark: --;; what kind?  
  
Random Guy: What ever one will get me with you *points drunkenly* the fastest!  
  
Dark: Why I outta....  
  
Sammy: Down girl *puts a hand on "DT's" Shoulder to restrain her* You need this job  
  
Dark: *pours the beer grumbling some as she does so*  
  
Sammy: *Whispering* Smile they tip more  
  
Dark: *forces a smile and set's the beer down in front of him* Enjoy *thinking* one hit, just one!  
  
Random guy #2: *slurring words drunkenly* Tequila! *hic* Now!  
  
Dark: *Looks at Sammy*  
  
Sammy: *whispering* Water it down  
  
Dark: Right *with her back to the guy pours a glass searching DT's mind waters it down* Here you go sir  
  
RG2: Thanks lovely *winks*  
  
Dark: *shudders* Dear Ra kill me now......  
  
Else where  
  
Yuna: Where are you taking us?  
  
Seto and Orin: *smiles mischievously there hands over their girl friends eyes*  
  
Orin: You'll see  
  
Ella: Was this DT's idea in anyway?  
  
Seto: No  
  
Ella: Ok it's safe then *allows her self to be led*  
  
Yuna: Where are we going?!  
  
Orin: You'll see  
  
Yuna: No I won't your covering my eyes!  
  
Orin: *face fault* Well I'll move them once we get there!  
  
Yuna: Oh ok^^  
  
Ella: Baka....  
  
Yuna: NOT MY FAULT!  
  
Ella: Or so you say  
  
Orin: Ok were there *both uncover the girls eyes*  
  
Ella: *blinks* All that to go bowling?  
  
Orin: *snicker* Yup  
  
Ella: --;; that was over done  
  
Seto: I know--;; I was dragged into this it wasn't my choice!  
  
Orin: (Just so Yuna can hear) I dragged Seto here so we could get him with a bowling-ball *winks*  
  
Yuna: I like that idea  
  
Seto: What are you two planning?  
  
Orin and Yuna: (All too innocently) Nothing!  
  
Ella: (To Seto) I don't trust that voice  
  
Seto: Me neither, we'll have to watch our selves  
  
Ella: Do you honestly think that'll do any good?  
  
Seto: Well, it's worth a shot *slips arm around Ella's waist blushing slightly*  
  
Orin: So we roll the ball down the lain and knock down the things at the end?  
  
Ella: Yup *picks up a ball and rolls a strike* like that  
  
Seto: O-O  
  
Orin: I can do that! *tries and gets the ball in the other lane* Or not....  
  
Seto: Where'd you learn to do that?  
  
Ella: I used to be on a team *casually sits down as if it was nothing*  
  
Another else where......  
  
A girl looked at the bit of paper in her hand and sighed and walked up to the house nervously knocking on the door, again a shirtless Justin opens the door  
  
Girl: Ummmm, is Ella here? *looks back at the paper to see if she missed read the address*  
  
Justin: She's out right now, you can come in if you like  
  
Girl: Well I don't want to be a bother-  
  
Justin: The top rule in this house is anyone's welcome, so relax *smiles*  
  
Girl: Well, ok *steps in*  
  
Justin: So why are you looking for her?  
  
Girl: Well, she's my sister  
  
Justin: *eyes widen a little* I never knew she had a sister....  
  
Girl: We were separated when we were little  
  
Justin: Oh?  
  
Girl: Yeah, we were 4  
  
Justin: What's your name anyway?  
  
Girl: Rebecca, or Becca if you prefer  
  
Justin: Well it's nice to meet you  
  
Becca: Well what's your name?  
  
Justin: Justin, or J *eyes Becca* You two don't look much alike....  
  
Becca: I look like mum she looks like Dad *shrugs*  
  
Justin: *nods* Now if you'll excuse me I have to put on a shirt *walks up stairs*  
  
Shane: *enters room and blinks upon seeing Becca* Ummm, hi?  
  
Becca: Hi  
  
Shane: Ummm, who are you?  
  
Becca: I'm Ella's sister  
  
Shane: Oh! Cool, well I'm Shane *sticks out hand*  
  
Becca: Becca *takes it* How many people live here?  
  
Shane: Well... A lot  
  
Becca: So helpful--;;  
  
Shane: Well I don't know exactly how many people!  
  
Else where  
  
Orin: *Brings arm back to throw ball but "accidentally" let's go and it just so happens to run over Seto's foot*  
  
Seto: YOWCH! What was that for!!?!  
  
Orin: *Innocently* What was what for?  
  
Seto: Don't play innocent with me!  
  
Orin: I don't know what you're talking about! *shifty eyes*  
  
Ella: Ok Yuna Orin, we won, can we go home yet?  
  
Seto: If you want  
  
Orin: Hey I got to do what I came to!  
  
Seto: ah HA! You DID plan it!  
  
Orin: Curses, foiled again!  
  
Seto: Not foiled, just caught  
  
Orin: Ok, caught again!  
  
Seto: --;;  
  
Ella: Orin, you're an idiot  
  
Orin: Your point being?  
  
All: *Sweat drop*  
  
Orin: *laughs in a childish manner*  
  
Ella: Let's get going--;;  
  
Back at the house....  
  
Ella and our heroes, errrm I mean Uhhhh, I mean and the others walk in the house Ella's jaw dropping as she sees Becca  
  
Ella: Rebecca?  
  
Becca: *smiles and nods getting up and looking at her sister* It's me  
  
  
  
DT: *Evil diabolical laughter* And that's the end of this chapter  
  
Justin: That's just mean  
  
Ella: *nods in agreement*  
  
DT: Well I don't know how I'm going to do the next bit so I'm ending it here and planning!  
  
DH: *Blinks* review? 


	17. Chapter 17, new house member

Ella: You're, alive  
  
BLS: Thank you captain state the obvious! We all thought she was a walking corpse!  
  
Ella: BLS, shut it  
  
BLS: *Looks at feet*  
  
Ella: Thank you! Ok explain *Looks at Becca*  
  
Becca: *gulps* Well, (Oh dear Ra I can't believe I'm going to be this corny!) I WAS lost at sea for a while..... (I FEEL SO DIRTY!) but a group a dolphins took me in for a while (Slightly better) until I was a bit older then they released me back to my own people.....  
  
BLS: Dolphins??  
  
Ella: For once I have to agree with BLS......  
  
DT: WHAT?!!?!? AHHH ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!  
  
Ella: That was so not funny --;;  
  
DT: Well I amuse myself. That's all that matters!  
  
Every one: *sweat drop*  
  
Justin: She's been around her dad too much (NOTE: My dad always says "It's all about me" kiddingly so to tick him off I started saying it)  
  
DT: Shut up lizard!  
  
Justin: *growls slightly and glares* Back off from the lizard comments  
  
DT: Alright! Alright! Jeez! Don't soil your self!  
  
Justin: You are so dead once you can defend your self  
  
DT: *nervous laugh* Damn it to the seven hells!  
  
Every one: *blink blink*  
  
DT: What?  
  
Ella: *shakes head* Why did you only show up now?  
  
Becca: Because I only managed to track you down now  
  
DT: Makes sense  
  
Ella: DT, shut up  
  
DT: Fine *scowls crosses arms over her chest and pouts*  
  
Ella: Anyway..... Where are you staying Becca?  
  
Becca: Well I was going to stay at a hotel until I could find an aprtment-  
  
DT: Nonsense! Threes always room for more here!  
  
Becca: Well how much is rent?  
  
DT: $100 a month  
  
Becca: What?! That's it?!  
  
DT: Yeah, so you going to take me up on my offer?  
  
Becca: Well yeah, actually I am *smiles and the rest of the room cheers*  
  
  
  
DT: That has got to be the shortest chapter I ever wrote  
  
Ella: *nods*  
  
Becca: dolphins?  
  
DT: It was that or sea monkeys!  
  
Justin: --;; I hate you  
  
DT: Because I called you lizard?  
  
Justin: Yes *crosses arms and looks pouty like DT did earlier*  
  
DT: I'm sorry liz- Justin but it was just a harmless joke  
  
Becca: Why does he hate being called lizard so much?  
  
DT: Well..... I can't say  
  
Every one but DT and Justin: *Sweat drop*  
  
DH: Save me from this insanity and review --;; 


	18. Chapter 18, Speshal box

Aeris: *Looks around to make sure no one is watching as she sneaks out, she knew she wasn't supposed to go see Dama, but she had to, she was going to help him fight and she couldn't be stopped. So in the middle of the night staff in hand she crept out of the house afraid some one would see her or wake up, but no one did, so once she was out of the house she headed to the shadow realm*  
  
The next day....  
  
MP: *It had been getting late ion the day and Aeris still wasn't up so she had been given the task to go get her so climbing the stairs she peeked into Aeris room to see it empty, but a bit of paper sat on her bed. Lifting it into her hands she read it "Ok, to who ever finds this note, I've gone off to help Dama fight and I'm not coming back until he does too! Love Aeris"* Oh shit  
  
In the shadow realm.....  
  
DM: Aeris go back home it's too dangerous for you here  
  
Aeris: I'm staying and I'm going to help you fight!  
  
DM: Aeris please, go back *Looks at her pleadingly*  
  
Aeris: I'm not going back until I can go back with you! *Looks back determinedly*  
  
DM: *sighs in defeat* Alright, but promise me you'll be careful  
  
Aeris: Alright, I will  
  
Dm: *Smiles thankfully* Thank you *kisses lightly on the top of the head and pulls her into his arms not sure what to expect*  
  
Back to the house.....  
  
Joey and Neko stagger out of Neko's room both there hair messed up and clothing on backwards  
  
Joey: That, was great *walks as if he's drunk*  
  
Neko: Yeah, very *the two stagger down the hall untill they come face to face with Justin who looks rather agitated*  
  
Justin: *looking coldly at both of them*What are you two doing staggering around like a pair of drunks?  
  
Neko: Oh shut up Justin!  
  
Justin: *Turns and walks away muttering something to himself*  
  
Neko: What crawled up his ass?  
  
Joey: No idea, so why did we stop again?  
  
Neko: Need for food, need to pee, need to talk to other people  
  
Joey: Oh ya! Forgot! ^^  
  
Neko: Now to find food!  
  
So as our two heroes continue there quest for food and other people who haven't had something crawl up there ass! Then they find it..... The kitchen! Dun dun DUN!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: *standing in front of the refrigerator* I'm home *hugs fridge*  
  
Neko: I think were supposed to open it  
  
Joey: What?!? Open the holy mother?!?  
  
Neko: It's a fridge.....  
  
Joey: Not just any fridge! It's the holy mother!  
  
DT: *Walks in to hear that comment* No it's not, that's the microwave  
  
Joey: Oh yeah! *hugs microwave*  
  
DT: You really need to learn your holy utensils young one!  
  
Joey: I'm sorry sensei! *bows down* But I have been busy  
  
DT: I know --;; I could hear  
  
Neko: *nervous laugh*  
  
DT: Now pupil, learn what is what in the holy kitchen or no food!  
  
Joey: *gasps* No! Not that anything but that!  
  
DT: Ok, no candy  
  
Joey: AHHHHHHHHHH, ok^-^  
  
Neko: *blink blink* I didn't know there even were holy utensils....  
  
DT: Well that's your own fault! *leaves holding a spork* (Yes, a spork)  
  
Joey: Where'd she get the spork?  
  
Neko: No idea  
  
Some where else  
  
TK: I'm hungwy!  
  
BLS: Me too!  
  
MP: Don't look at me!  
  
BLS: Fine *Looks at Justin who throws a pillow at him then starts reading again* @-@ look at all the pretty colors....  
  
MP: How hard did you throw that thing?  
  
Justin: Hard enough to keep him quiet *casually flips page*  
  
TK: *Stomach grumbles* I'm still hungwy!  
  
Justin: Ok, I'll feed ya, come on *leaves and the chibi follows smiling*  
  
MP: *Fails to see Justin's logic* BLS?  
  
BLS: No mamma I wanna sleep @-@  
  
MP: uhhh BLS, how many fingers am I holding up? *holds up three*  
  
BLS: 12?  
  
MP: hooo boy....  
  
Justin: Ok, maybe I shot that pillow a little TOO hard *hands TK a sandwich*  
  
TK: Thank you ^-^  
  
MP: *is starting to think Justin's hiding something* Justin?  
  
Justin: Hm?  
  
MP: How DO you know DT and Dark  
  
Justin: Dark's an old friend of mine *Says this not looking at MP*  
  
MP: How old?  
  
Justin: *shrugs* Since we were kids  
  
MP: *Thinking* I'm not going to get anything out of him..... Darn it!  
  
Justin: Yup  
  
MP: Did you read my thoughts?  
  
Justin: Not on purpose, you think loudly *leaves the room TK happily eating his sandwich MP slightly stunned*  
  
TK: I like chicken ^-^  
  
MP: *Blinks* Ok....  
  
TK: ^^  
  
Yet another some where else (Lot of those aren't there?)  
  
Fireball: Just a little further...  
  
Skysong: We shouldn't be here. Were going to get in trouble!  
  
Fireball: pffft!  
  
Skysong: Were not supposed to be in Dark's "special box"!!  
  
Fireball: She won't mind! *Chars the lock*  
  
Skysong: FIREBALL!  
  
Fireball: Keep it down or some one will hear you!  
  
Skysong: *Throws a small fireball at Fireball's head then flies off*  
  
Bah: (who was in the hall way) *Sees Skysong flies out of Dark's room and pokes her head in to see Fireball and a small fire* OOO fire can I help???  
  
Fireball: Sure, just don't tell Dark I'm looking in her "special box" ok?  
  
Bah: ok *opens the box to reveal......*  
  
  
  
DT: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA EVIL CLIFF HANGER! MUWAHAHA!!!  
  
Justin: What ever I did to deserve this I'm sorry, so, very very sorry  
  
All other muses: *nod in agreement*  
  
DT: Hey! And did you notice this chapter was mostly about characters I've neglected?  
  
Ella: Well, actually, yes  
  
DT: ^-^  
  
DH: *Blinks and inches away from DT* Review? 


	19. Chapter 19, Dark's dillema

Bah: *looks a silver ring with a blue stone and a glass orb with a slight swirling mist in it about the size of a baseball* what is this?  
  
Fireball: A ring and a ball  
  
Bah: But what's the ball?  
  
Fireball: Not sure *both look closer and the ball grows and images start to form, the first one being Talin's fall, the second put Bah and Fierball in a state of shock....  
A flash back through the orb (yaaaay)  
  
Dark had just fainted when YC rushed forward looking very worried and lifted her into his arms. A few hushed murmurs were heard but he ignored them and brought her into what was assumed to be the medical tent and with the help of others began treating her wounds. Next it sort of fast forwarded to when Dark woke up. It was night and she tried to sit up to be gently pushed back down "Take it easy your been through a lot" said YC looking at her his voice full of concern  
  
"You know none of what I have been through!" she snapped and tried to sit up again but slipped YC catching her and setting her back down  
  
"I know that you lost the man you loved" he said softly, Dark looked away "I am here to offer comfort in any way I can"  
  
"Unless you can bring back the dead there is nothing you can do!" she snapped again looking back at him tears in her eyes  
  
"I can be your friend" he said softly  
  
"I don't need any friends!" she said forcing herself into a sitting position "I, I" the tears broke free "I don't know what to do" she said burying her face in her hands  
  
YC moved closer and put an arm around her shoulders and she began to cry into his chest he wrapped both arms around her and then the image faded out and came into focus again. Again at night but Dark looked like she did now as to looking like DT she sat on the edge of a cliff legs dangling down looking at the night sky.  
  
She turned around and there was YC, she smiled upon seeing him "Hello" she said as he took a seat beside her  
  
"Lo" he responded blushing slightly  
  
Dark blinked a few times "Something wrong?" she looked at him concerned. He looked back at her as if trying to say something but not able to find the words to say something, then quiet suddenly he kissed her, it wasn't a long drawn out kiss, but when there lips parted Dark was the one who couldn't speak  
  
"I knew it was a bad idea" he said getting up turning a darker red "I'm sorry Fhalra" he turned to leave but Dark had found her voice  
  
"Wait!" he turned to look at her, even in the darkness it was obvious she was blushing "Don't go" she said softly. He tried to say something but his voice failed him so he sat down beside her and slipped his arm around her waist, she moved closer then the orb went blank  
  
End flash back  
  
Fireball: You broke it!  
  
Bah: No I didn't!  
  
Fireball: Dark's gonna kill us!  
  
Bah: Not if she doesn't know!  
  
Fireball: But she will! We broke her orb and her box!  
  
Bah: Maybe if we put them back she won't notice!  
  
Fireball: And maybe we should leave the country!  
  
Bah: *puts orb and ring back in the box and rubs off the char marks then puts the box back* Lets go! *the two flee the room*  
  
Down stairs.....  
  
DM: *Walks in the door looking bashed up Aeris in his arms looking in a worse state. Every one looks and gets up to see what happened except DT who gets trampled in trying to her friend*  
  
DT: Ow....  
  
MP: What happened?!  
  
DM: The little idiot, she took a hit for me, I would have survived but her....  
  
DT: *From under some ones foot* Is she going to be ok?  
  
DM: Most likely, but the spell to keep her lungs working is very fragile so we can't use any other magic to heal her..... Ands who's he? *looks at Talin*  
  
Dark: Long story, but his name's Talin. Well is there anything we can do to help Aeris?  
  
DM: Let her rest *he then headed up to her room every one else going back to the way they were before except DT who was still under some ones foot*  
  
DT: Help... me....  
  
Neko: *looks down* Oh sorry DT! *Gets off her*  
  
DT: So kay, Gah! Now my back hurts *rubs back*  
  
Dark: *heads up to the roof, YC after making sure no one was watching, followed*  
  
To the roof!  
  
Dark: *is sitting on the edge legs dangling down kicking ice cycles and watching them shatter. Like at the hospital had no coat even though it was -30* (For those of you who live in a very hot place that means it's very cold)  
  
YC: *Walks out on the roof and sits beside Dark* We can't forget about ancient Egypt Fha- Dark  
  
Dark: Can't I try? *sighs and brings her knees up to her chest and rests her head on her knees*  
  
YC: Well you can but I can't.....  
  
Dark: *Looks at him almost afraid*  
  
YC: I know you don't feel the way you used to back then, but, I do. *gets up to leave Dark getting up and grabbing his arm to stop him, he turned to look at her and to his surprise tears were in her eyes*  
  
Dark: You're wrong......  
  
YC: I am?  
  
Dark: Yes, very, I, I'm just so confused, there's you and Talin and DH...... *Sinks to her knees in the snow* I just don't know anything any more *lowers head a few tears falling*  
  
YC: *Kneels in front of her and with one hand cups her chin so she's looking at him* What happened to the strong girl I used to know?  
  
Dark: I'm not Fhalra anymore, she's dead  
  
YC: That doesn't mean you still can't be strong  
  
Dark: *looks back down*  
  
YC: If you ever need comfort you know I'll be there  
  
Dark: *looks up face stained with tears*  
  
YC: *Pulls her into a hug Dark crying into his chest like before*  
  
Else where  
  
Talin: Gah! This is the third time you beat me!  
  
Shane: We told you she was unbeatable  
  
DT: MUWAHAHAHAAAA  
  
Talin: One more game I KNOW I can beat you!  
  
DT: No you can't but you're welcome to try  
  
Becca: Let ME try! *sits down and is handed a controller*  
  
A few games later....  
  
Becca: No Jolteon is THAT strong!  
  
DT: Mine is ^-^  
  
After every one in the room played against DT  
  
Shane: She truly IS unbeatable!  
  
DT: Told ya, only one person can beat me, and she doesn't play anymore  
  
Talin: WHO!?!?!  
  
DT: My fried Tally, she's in my band, and we beat each other a lot  
  
Neko: Hurry to the bat mobile!  
  
Bah: OK!!!  
  
DT: but we don't HAVE bat mobile!  
  
Justin: Drat  
  
DT: Why are drating?  
  
Justin: Felt like it  
  
DT: *Inches away from Justin*  
  
Neko: *starts to build bat mobile out of paper clips*  
  
Every one: *blinks and inches away*  
  
Neko: ^-^  
  
Craig: Who gave her sugar?  
  
Joey: I didn't know!  
  
DT: *Sneaks off to get sugar*  
  
YMP: Oh no you don't! *grabs the back of DT's shirt* No sugar for you!  
  
DT: Drat! Foiled again!  
  
Bah: *darts past YMP into the kitchen to get sugar* MUWHEHEHEHEEE *Thump* @- @ look at all the pretty colors  
  
Craig: she ran into a pole.....  
  
DH: Where'd the pole come from?  
  
YMP: *Innocent whistle*  
  
DT: *Hands Bah a Digimon band aid which she outs on beside her blues clues one*  
  
Bah: evil pole!  
  
Neko: Al poles are evil  
  
DT: *Gets the joke* Aww Neko that's nasty!  
  
Neko: You're talking to some one who went away in chapter 6 to come back in chapter 18! What do you expect?!  
  
DT: Good point6 *pokes YMP with her spork*  
  
YMP: What are you doing?  
  
DT: Poking you with a spork *poke poke poke*  
  
YMP: A spork?  
  
DT: Yes *pokes Bakura*  
  
Bakura: Foolish mortal! *tries to send DT to the shadow realm but sends himself* Damn.....  
  
DT: Heh, oops!  
  
MP: YA! You got rid of Bakura!  
  
Ryou: THANK YOU! *Hugs DT*  
  
DT: You're welcome, but he's coming back in the next chapter  
  
Ryou: Awwww, why?  
  
DT: *Grins mischievously* You'll see... Very soon MUWHAHAHAAAA *Is hit in the head by a frying pan swung by Becca* OOOO birdies @-@  
  
Every one looks at YMP  
  
YMP: It wasn't me!  
  
BLS: Sure it wasn't *wink wink nod nod*  
  
YMP: SHUT UP METAL HEAD  
  
BLS: TOILET DWELER!  
  
YMP: THAT'S DARK!  
  
BLS: Oh yeah.....  
  
Craig: Hu? *blinks*  
  
YMP: You didn't know that Dark's millennium toilet is the millennium toilet?  
  
Craig: No....  
  
YMP: You do now!  
  
Every one: --;;  
  
Bah: *pokes DT* DT? You alive?  
  
DT: @-@  
  
MP: Maybe we should put her to bed or something....  
  
Neko: Na! She's fine!  
  
DT: Birdies....  
  
Craig: *picks up DT and brings up to her room*  
  
Neko: Dang I was going to whack her again!  
  
Every one: *Sweat drop*  
  
Neko: What?  
  
  
  
DT: OK I'm not sure how I'm going to do this, and for the record Craig did NOT write this chapter but I am going to use what he did later on I needed to set a few things up  
  
Becca: She really has gotten the hang of setting things up  
  
Ella: *nods*  
  
Justin: *is reading DT's plans for the fic* WHAAA?!?!!?!? I hope that gets cut!  
  
DT: *Looks to see what he's looking at* Nope, next chapter in calibration to reaching 20 will be a truth or dare special! I'm taking ideas for dares and truths, the meaner and nastier the better!  
  
Justin: I don't want to be in the next chapter!  
  
DT: TOO BAD!  
  
DH: *Looks at list* O-O  
  
Ella: I don't want to see what's on that thing --;;  
  
Becca: Review? And save us all 


	20. Chapter 20, Truth or dare?

DT: I was originally going to have chapter 20 have NOTHING to do with the rest of the story and full of song and dance, but instead I'm going to have this chapter be truth or dare! *thunder and lighting crash in the back round* MUWAHAHAHAAAAAA  
  
Justin: Dear God what ever I did I'm sorry  
  
DH: Kill me now. Please, kill me now  
  
DT: No, now on with the fic!  
  
MUWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAAAAAAAA  
  
Aeris: I say we play truth or dare!  
  
DT: Why?  
  
Aeris: Because some one has to suggest it?  
  
DT: Oh yes, right, alright every one were going to play truth or dare, you can't pick all truth or all dare and if you chicken out you have to take off an article of clothing chosen by the person that gives the dare, or truth  
  
Ryou: I'm afraid.......  
  
*A girl jumps through the window and rolls on the floor then sits up*  
  
Girl: hi ya ever one!  
  
Ryou: Now I'm very afraid  
  
DT: STIFLER!  
  
Stifler: DT! Can I ask the first?  
  
DT: Sure!  
  
Stifler: YAY Ryou truth or dare!  
  
Ryou: *gulp* D-dare?  
  
Stifler: OK!!!! I dare you to.... ummm.... PLAY SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN WITH ME! (Note: 7minutes in heaven is when two people get locked in a closet for 7 minutes)  
  
Ryou: Oh lord *is dragged into a closet*  
  
Justin: wait, Ryou ask some one before you two start  
  
Ryou: DH!  
  
DH: Ok truth  
  
Ryou: have you ever made out with any one before? *is locked in a closet*  
  
DH: Damn it, well *turns red* I MAY have  
  
DT: Oh Ra, you have! With who???  
  
DH: You'll have to wait till my next truth  
  
DT: Curses  
  
DH: DM! Truth or dare?  
  
DM: Uhhhh, either way I'm screwed, dare  
  
DH: excellent *strums fingers like Mr. Burns*  
  
DM: *gulps*  
  
DH: I dare you to........ *evil grin* to kiss..... *dun dun DUN!!!* BLS!  
  
BLS and DM: WHAT?!?!?!?!  
  
DH: MUWAHAHAAAA *is hit in the head by a frying pan*  
  
DT: He didn't say where you had to kiss him  
  
DM: Thanks DT! *Kisses BLS hand then goes to wash his mouth out*  
  
20 minutes later  
  
DM: *comes back out* Ok, MP! Truth or dare?  
  
MP: DARE!  
  
DM: I dare you to.... Flash BLS!  
  
BLS: *Eyes light up with hope*  
  
MP: I chicken!  
  
BLS: (censor)!  
  
DM: Alright, I'll be nice and only make you lose your shoes  
  
MP: *takes off shoes* Thanks DM! Craig! Truth or dare?!  
  
Craig: Dare  
  
MP: I dare you to....... *light bulb goes off* Show up at Kaiba's house nude and ask if he's seen your balls!  
  
Seto: Or not!  
  
MP: Drat, forgot you were there, ok to a little old ladies house  
  
Craig: I chose loosing clothing!  
  
MP: Ok, I'll be nice and make you take off your shirt  
  
Craig: ok *takes off his shirt causing DT to bite her lower lip*  
  
DT: Dang....  
  
Dark: DT!  
  
DT: *Innocently* what?  
  
Craig: *flexes*  
  
Dark: Oh ra! My eyes burn!  
  
DT: Mine don't....  
  
Dark: *shudders*  
  
Craig: Seto truth or dare?  
  
Seto: Damn, truth  
  
Craig: Darn! Ok, if you could sleep with any one other than Ella who would it be?  
  
Seto: Whaa??!  
  
Craig: If you could-  
  
Seto: I know the question! Ummmm, no one?  
  
Craig: LIES!  
  
Seto: *turns a very dark red and look at feet then mumbles something sounding like "Isis"*  
  
DT: *Falls to the ground laughing again* ow  
  
Seto: *looks at feet trying to hide his chrisom cheeks* Justin! Truth or dare?  
  
Justin: *Casually* Dare  
  
Seto: I dare you tooooo...... WEAR A BIKINI! (thanks Aeris for the idea)  
  
Justin: WHAT?!?!? I pick loose clothing!  
  
DT: DAMN!  
  
Seto: Fine you lose your shirt  
  
Justin: *takes off his loose shirt to reveal muscles-o-plenty causing all of the girls but DT and Dark to drool*  
  
YMP: Damn......  
  
DT: *Is laughing her ass off*  
  
Justin: *turns a bit pink* DT! Truth or dare?  
  
DT: I'm not stupid, truth  
  
Justin: Drat!! Ok, truth hu? Hmmmm..... Who do you like besides Craig?  
  
DT: No one  
  
Justin: Drat.... No embracement! *looks at feet disappointed*  
  
DT: o-O Okaaaay..... *inches away from Justin* hmmmmm Becca truth or dare?  
  
Becca: Uh oh.... Truth?  
  
DT: Drat..... Ummmmm......  
  
BLS: She's bad at this  
  
Craig: *nods*  
  
DT: Shut up!  
  
BLS: No  
  
DT: DAMN NESS!  
  
YMP: Ness?  
  
DT: Yes, ness ^^  
  
All: *sweat drop*  
  
DT: Errrrk.... ummm, who do you like?  
  
Justin: That was weak--;;  
  
Dark: *nods* I thought we trained her better than that  
  
Becca: *in a small timid voice* Shane..... TRISTAN! Truth or dare!  
  
Tristan: Dare  
  
Becca: I dare you tooooo *grins* KISS TEA ON THE LIPS!  
  
Tristan: WHAT?!?!  
  
Becca: That or say bye bye to your pants  
  
Tristan: *remembers he has no underpants to quickly kisses Tea then goes to kill him self*  
  
Yuna: That was so evil..... Becca I'm so proud of you!  
  
Tristan: *is dragged back by our shirtless muscle man Justin* damn! Alright Pegsy! Truth or dare?!  
  
Pegsy: MY NAME IS PEGASUS NOT PEGSY! And truth  
  
Tristan: Is it true that you have the hots for Yami?  
  
Pegsy: *turns a lovely shade of red* OF COURSE NOT!  
  
DT: *plays with a picture* not what this says.....  
  
Pegsy: *goes pale* ALRIGHT! I admit it! I love Yami!  
  
DT: HA! This was just a blank! *holds up a blank picture*  
  
Pegsy: WHY YOU LITTLE WHORE!  
  
Craig: Don't call my woman a whore!  
  
Pegsy: Why? She works at Hooters  
  
DT: *Turns red and looks at her feet ashamed* I've never done anything, and I never will.....  
  
Craig: *growls and attacks Pegsy*  
  
Yami: I'm deeply disturbed.....  
  
Yugi: me too  
  
Bah: *clings to Yami's arm*  
  
Orin: *pulls out popcorn and watches the cat fight* Want some? *offers bowl to Yuna*  
  
Yuna: Thanks *takes some* Ya know, this is better than rolling a bowling ball over Seto's foot  
  
Pegsy: *let's out a Zeena warrior princess scream and tackles Craig who side steps him making him ram into a wall* @-@ look at all the pretty colors @-@ *passes out*  
  
Craig: that was easy.... *looks at DT* you ok?  
  
DT: *Nods and looks at Craig with a slightly smile* Yeah, thanks for sticking up for me  
  
Craig: What kind of boy friend would I be if I didn't? *sits down beside DT putting an arm around her shoulders*  
  
Orin: That was a short cat fight *throws pop corn at Craig*  
  
Aeris: due to the fact that Pegsy can't play I'll take his place, Shane truth or dare?  
  
Shane: Ummm dare?  
  
DM: Your going to regret that.....  
  
Aeris: I dare you to go in the closet with Becca for the rest of the chapter!  
  
Shane: the rest of the chapter?  
  
Aeris: yes  
  
Shane: ok.... *goes into the closet Becca following*  
  
DT: *Turns on hidden camera in the closet* alright due to the fact that there not coming out any time soon some one else ask  
  
Bakura: *comes back from the shadow realm* MUWHAHAHAHAAAA I SHALL STEAL ALL YOUR ITEMS!!!!!  
  
Dark: just try it tomb robber *unsheathes an unnaturally long blade*  
  
Bakura: Or not! *sits down now very afraid*  
  
Dark: *smiles and puts away her sword* Good boy  
  
Bakura: *glares*  
  
*noises come from both closets*  
  
Malik: O-O Ummmmm, Yugi, truth or dare?  
  
Yugi: Truth?  
  
Malik: DAMN IT!  
  
Yugi: *sighs in relife*  
  
Malik: What's the naughtiest fantasy you've ever had about some one of the same sex?  
  
Yugi: O-O I haven't had any!  
  
Malik: damn.....  
  
All: *inch away from Malik*  
  
Yugi: Uhhhhh, Marik! (yami malik)  
  
Marik: dare  
  
Yugi: I dare you to, ummmm  
  
Aeris: *whispers something in his ear*  
  
Yugi: Thanks Aeris! I dare you to french DT!  
  
DT and Craig: WHAT?!?!?!?!?  
  
Marik: ok *moves towards DT who hides*  
  
DT: AERIS CHANGE THE DARE!  
  
Aeris: It was Yugi's  
  
DT: JUST CHANGE IT!!!!  
  
Yugi: nope, he's willing  
  
DT: *Wimpers* save me.....  
  
Marik: *jumps over the couch and corners DT who shrinks back in fear* Come here my pretty *moves a little closer*  
  
DT: *Gulps and covers her mouth*  
  
Craig: YUGI CHANGE THE DARE!!!!  
  
Aeris: *is filming this*  
  
Yugi: no  
  
Craig: *glares and goes to kill Marik*  
  
Marik: *turns around and freezes Craig then advances on DT who has pulled out a small cross* Don't be afraid DT, it'll be fun.... *grins in a very frightening manner*  
  
DT: For you!  
  
Marik: *grins as he leans in to receive a slap in the face a hand print quickly forming* OW! You wench!  
  
DT: *Pushes past him grabbing the rod and unfreezing Craig* Nyyyaaaa *sticks out tong*  
  
Marik: *tenderly rubs his cheek* you hit hard....  
  
DT: YOU WERE ABOUT TO FRENCH ME!!!!  
  
Justin: Hey better her than me and Dark, you'd be in a hospital if we had gone after you  
  
Dark: *nods*  
  
Bakura: *grumbles*  
  
Yugi: Well he tried, ok Marik ask some one  
  
Marik: DT!  
  
DT: I already went --;; baka  
  
Marik: *looks at feet* Bah truth or dare?  
  
Bah: Truth?  
  
Marik: Is it true your dating that blasted Pharaoh?  
  
Bah: *blinks*  
  
Neko: He means Yami  
  
Bah: OH! Yeah, I think so *Looks at Yami*  
  
Yami: yup, it's true  
  
Bah: ok Neko truth or dare?  
  
Neko: Truth  
  
Bah: What were you and Joey doing when you disappeared for all those chapters?  
  
DT: Change the question or I'll have to change the rating of the fic!  
  
Neko: Fine dare  
  
Bah: Alright, I dare you to.... Flash pointy head (Tristan)  
  
Neko: *grumbles and flashes pointy head causing him to have a major nose bleed* Aeris truth or dare?  
  
Aeris: Dare  
  
Neko: Dare hmmm? I dare you to.... Kiss DM's butt, literally  
  
Bah: That's it Neko no more porn for you!  
  
Neko: NOOOOOOOO *10 minutes later* OOOOOOOO  
  
Aeris: --;; *duck tapes Neko's mouth shut*  
  
MP: Glad some one did.....  
  
Aeris: *places a pillow on DM's butt and kisses it*blech.... Tastes bad _  
  
DM: *Blinks*  
  
Aeris: BLS!  
  
BLS: Meep! Dare?  
  
Aeris: *spite out abc gum* I dare you to chew it for 10min  
  
BLS: O-O  
  
Aeris: *makes sure the "Aeris cam" has fresh batteries*  
  
BLS: *Takes the gum and puts it in his mouth* I'm gonna be sick *goes a bit green*  
  
Aeris: ^-^  
  
DT: *Sighs* Due to the fact that I have very little inspiration for this spehsal and I can't think of any ideas after BLS's dare I'm going to end it  
  
All: Awwww  
  
DT: HEY I'V BEEN WORKING ON THIS THING FOR WEEKS!  
  
All: *cower from DT*  
  
BLS: *chokes on vial gum and barfs*  
  
Ella: Well isn't that lovely?  
  
BLS: *Glares shakily*  
  
DT: Well because this chapter was so silly I'm cutting out the note  
  
Justin: YEAH!  
  
DT: *Swats Justin* Incase you haven't noticed this chapter doesn't have anything to do with the rest of the story, so please review or I'll be forced to make you all chew BLS' gum 


	21. Chapter 21, plotting a party

A loud knock came at the door Justin, half asleep and shirtless, opened the door and blinked upon seeing two guys  
  
Justin: Archer? Shit head? What are you doing here?  
  
Archer: Me and shit head decided to come see DT for her birthday  
  
Shit head: --;; my name is not shit head, it's Lance  
  
Justin: Sure there shit head *goes inside because he's cold in his shirtless "glory"*  
  
YMP: *Who was watching TV looks up to see the two new guys* Who are they?  
  
Justin: Friends of DT's, this is Archer *points to the almost red head with a bow and quiver slung over his shoulder* and shit head  
  
DT: *Walks in to hear that* Or more commonly known as Lance  
  
YMP: *Thinking* Damn DT has a lot of hot guy friends.... *talking* Hi, I'm YMP  
  
Lance: nice to meet you  
  
DT: Have Becca and Shane come out of the closet yet?  
  
YMP: No.....  
  
DT: Oh great not this again *goes over to the closet with a broom* *gulps and opens the closet door and begins to chase them out of the closet* Sorry guys I need you for this chapter  
  
Becca: *is a very bright shade of red*  
  
DT: Shane, where's your shirt?  
  
Shane: Ummm....  
  
DT: Never mind I don't want to know *walks away shuddering*  
  
Becca: Who are they? *points at Archer and shit head, errm I mean Lance*  
  
Justin: Archer and shit head  
  
Lance: --;; My names Lance  
  
Justin: I say shit head suits you better  
  
Dark: *walks in and drops the books she's carrying* ARCHER! SHIT HEAD! *Hugs them both*  
  
Lance: Why shit head?  
  
Justin: Would you rather lumber jack? *grins*  
  
Lance: I hate you...  
  
Becca: *Blinks*  
  
Dark: Have you ever heard the lumber jack song? It's a Monty python sketch  
  
Shane: the one where the guy sings about cross dressing?  
  
Justin: *nods* Yep, DT got Lance to sing that for the talent show so now I call him lumber jack, or shit head  
  
Lance: I truly hate you some times Justin.....  
  
Justin: I hate you too Shit head  
  
Dark: *sarcastically* Can't you just feel the love?  
  
Archer: yes  
  
Dark: o-O  
  
Aeris: *jumps the banister of the stairs* Hi ya every one. Ooooo fresh meat  
  
Archer: She just called us fresh meat, right?  
  
Dark: Yes, I suggest you run while you can  
  
Archer: Na, just give her shit head  
  
Lance: Why does every one call me that?  
  
Justin: because you ARE a shit head?  
  
Lance: --;; shut up lizard boy  
  
Justin: Shit head  
  
Lance: Lizard boy!  
  
Justin: SHIT HEAD!  
  
Lance: LIZARD BOY!  
  
Aeris: *grabs DT's prying stick and whaps Justin and Lance upside the head*  
  
Both: _  
  
Aeris: play nice!  
  
Both: *grumble*  
  
Dark: *holds up a ten point sign* Alright, shit head, Archer and Justin come we must plot!  
  
Aeris: plot what?  
  
Dark: DT's and Craig's birthday party, it's freaky but there birthdays are on the same day, it's a surprise party so don't tell them!  
  
Aeris: Oh can I help???  
  
Justin: Yeah we need all the help we can get, hence why shit head is here  
  
Lance: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that --;;  
  
Justin: Suit your self, now to the one place DT will never look, the up stairs bath room!!!  
  
Aeris: *blinks* Isn't the Lockness monster in there?  
  
Justin: Was, she's on a trip to Bermuda *heads up stairs Dark, Archer, Lance, Shane, Becca and Aeris following*  
  
Dark: *opens the door to reveal YC, MP, and Mai already waiting*  
  
Mai: What took you guys so long?  
  
Archer: Sorry traffic was murder  
  
Lance: Literally.....  
  
Justin: Now I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that! Alright DT and Craig's birthdays are THIS Friday, not next. We already have the decorations cake food ect... But we need a way to get them there and keep them away while we set up. Any ideas?  
  
*Crickets chirp*  
  
Justin: Any one?  
  
YC: Dark and I could take them out for the day, see a movie or something  
  
Justin: Alright, but we'll have to start setting up before then so bring them out for breakfast too, get them out of here as fast as you can, that work?  
  
YC and Dark: *nod*  
  
Justin: Ok now we need to make them think we forgot and hide things so we can set every thing up faster, let's go!  
  
So over the next few days every one plotted and his things and tried to make DT and Craig stay AWAY from the basement which was very difficult, in the end they said they had locked Tea and Bakura down there which worked very well. They had deiced that they'd call Dark on her cell to tell her if they needed more time, so the plan was set and every one knew.  
  
That morning.........  
  
  
  
Justin: DT would be in this note but she's currently staying very far from the basement so were doing it alone  
  
Ella: *nods* and review if you want to find out how the part's going to go  
  
DH: And review if you want to come to the party  
  
Becca: And you have to bring a present  
  
Justin: I think that covers every thing...... Oh wait, even if you don't want to know how it goes or if you don't want to come review any way. Or were going to have a very moody authoress on out hands 


	22. Chapter 22, GET UP!

Dark: DT! DT wake up! *Pokes DT*  
  
DT: Nyg?  
  
Dark: Come on get dressed!  
  
DT: Do I have to?  
  
Dark: Yes!  
  
DT: Lemmy sleep in it's my birthday *turns over*  
  
Dark: *takes away DT's blanket* GET UP!!!  
  
DT: Why are you so excided?  
  
Dark: I don't know! Just get up! *grabs DT's foot and drags her out of bed onto the floor*  
  
DT: *thump* ow.  
  
Dark: Come on! Get up already!!!  
  
DT: *Pulls her pillow off her bed and curls up into a ball trying to go back to sleep*  
  
Dark: *takes her pillow away* Get up! *pokes her with a base ball bat* get up get up I'll stop poking you if you get up!!!!!  
  
DT: *Moans and swats the bat away still half asleep* Let me sleep!  
  
Dark: No! *grabs DT's foot and drags her out into the hall, YC was doing the same to Craig who was sporting a pair of little rubber duckie boxers*  
  
YC: GAH! CRAIG GET UP!  
  
Craig: No mommy I don't want to go to school today I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you *snore*  
  
YC: *Looks at Dark* Having the same problem?  
  
Dark: Yup  
  
DT: *blinks* Can I have my foot back?  
  
Dark: Will you get dressed?  
  
DT: If I do will I get my foot back?  
  
Dark: yes  
  
DT: Alright, but let go of my foot  
  
Dark: *lets go of DT's foot*  
  
DT: *gets up and changes into a pair of loose fitting jeans a black t-shirt and her trade mark black cloak* *walks back out to see Craig still half asleep Dark and YC trying to wake him up* *blinks*  
  
YC: Help us... Please *looks so pathetic DT takes pity on him*  
  
DT: *Kneels beside Craig* Craig, get up  
  
Craig: *snores*  
  
DT: *Tickles Craig*  
  
Craig: AHHHH *squirms trying to escape DT's fingers* S-stop! I give I give!  
  
DT: *Stops and smiles* They made me get I drag you with me!  
  
Craig: Drat *pouts* I don't wanna get up  
  
DT: I didn't either, Dark held my foot hostage  
  
Craig: Do I have to get dressed?  
  
DT: Well you might get a bit cold and I don't think you want to go out in public in duckie boxers  
  
Craig: *looks down and sees his boxers then turns a bit red*  
  
Dark: *to YC* I wish I had my camera  
  
Craig: I'll be back in a moment *goes in his room then comes back fully dressed* Alright where to first?  
  
Dark: Food  
  
DT: A translation of that is breakfast  
  
YC and Craig: Ahhh ok  
  
YC: Alright you two pick where we eat  
  
DT: Hmmmm.... There's that new place that's supposed to have good breakfast foods..... *looks at the others*  
  
Craig: Sounds good to me!!  
  
After they cleaned out the all you an eat buffet, well almost cleaned out, it wasn't very big, honest!  
  
Dark: *looking at YC and Craig in aw* You two are bottomless pits....  
  
Craig: I know ^-^  
  
DT: Alright, now that we've all stuffed our faces...... Are we going to go reel havoc on small children or play with fire?  
  
Dark: You really shouldn't of had coffee..... With a pound of sugar.....  
  
DT: ^-^  
  
YC: Next up is the arcade....  
  
DT: I'm gonna kick your butts at pinball  
  
Craig: Nu un!  
  
DT: Ya hu!  
  
Dark: We'll see but lets get going! *runs off to the arcade*  
  
DT: Wonder why she's in such a hurry...  
  
Craig: Really likes pin ball?  
  
DT: She's never played before  
  
Craig: Really wants to play pin ball?  
  
DT: maybe.... Ah well lets go! *laughs and runs after Dark*  
  
At the house.....  
  
Justin: SHIT HEAD! Be careful with that!  
  
Lance: *grumbles and drags the large dragon statue into the corner and flips a switch causing the eyes to glow*  
  
Aeris: *waves her staff causing lights to fly around the room and sort of float*  
  
Archer: Hey that actually looks pretty cool *pokes one of the lights*  
  
Aeris: ^_^  
  
DM: *Waves his staff causing the cement floor to become green and bushes along with trees pop up Aeris's lights going in them and a fountain pop up*  
  
Mai: it looks magical!  
  
Justin: *sweat drops* Puns... Lowest form of humor.....  
  
Dragon statue: *eats Lance*  
  
Lance: AHHHH  
  
To the arcade!  
  
DT Craig YC and Dark are on one of those racing games that you sit on a fake motorcycle  
  
Craig: I shall beat you at this game!  
  
YC: No you won't....  
  
Dark: MUWAHAHAAA!!! I SHAL NOT BE BEATEN!!  
  
DT: Maybe YOU shouldn't have had any coffee either!  
  
Dark: Silence mortal!  
  
YC: And I thought DT was bad sugar hi.... *puts in a few more tokens and the race starts*  
  
Craig: HA! Take that Dark!  
  
DT: That was me!  
  
Craig: Oops!  
  
Dark: MUWAHAHAAAA  
  
YC: HA!  
  
Dark: NO! You blew me up!  
  
Craig: Ah ha! I win!  
  
DT: Not if I can help it! *rams Craig off the road and keeps going*  
  
Craig: Nooooo!!!  
  
DT: MUWAHAHAHAA!!  
  
YC: NO!  
  
Dark: Nooo I lost!!!  
  
DT: MUWAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!  
  
YC: I think it's time for a new game.....  
  
Craig: NO! I must win!  
  
DT: Yeah! Let's go again!  
  
YC: *Sighs and puts another token in*  
  
Craig: Ha! Oh nooo!  
  
DT: MUWAHAHA!  
  
Dark: *yawns* I win!  
  
DT: Drat! OK that's it! New game!  
  
Dark: Awww, but I'm good at this one!  
  
DT: Why we need a new game!  
  
All: *sweat drop falling off there bikes*  
  
DT: *Hops off hers* So what game now?  
  
Back to the house  
  
YMP: *Grabs Lance's leg and pulls him out*  
  
Lance: that thing needs to brush it's teeth _ that was nasty  
  
YMP: Hey at least you didn't go through it's entire digestive system  
  
Lance: Yeah *shudders at the thought*  
  
One of the lights: *Swallows Fireball*  
  
Fireball: AHHH  
  
Justin: *smacks light causing it to spite out Fireball*  
  
Fireball: @-@  
  
Justin: *set's the dragon on the table by the drinks* I think we can call Dark soon  
  
Mai: yeah we just need to get the gifts out *Every one starts to drag boxes out and other wrapped things out* ok Justin call!  
  
  
  
Justin: DT still won't go near the basement so were alone again  
  
DH: YAY!  
  
Justin: o-O  
  
Becca: It's not too late to get in on the party!  
  
Ella: So review! 


	23. Chapter 23, Let's parTAY!

DT: Wait!  
  
Dark: What?  
  
DT: WE MUST PLAY PIN BALL!  
  
Dark: what's that?  
  
DT: The greatest arcade game EVER! *runs over to a star wars pinball machine and puts in a few tokens Craig YC and Dark watching her play*  
  
YC: So you keep the silver ball from going in-between the two flippers?  
  
Craig: Basically  
  
DT: *Who's score is currently 982475928374* And put it through other things to make your score go higher *score is now 10000000000*  
  
Craig: I bet I can beat your score DT  
  
DT: *Glances at score* You only say that because it's a star wars machine, you might be a jedi knight but I'm a jedi master!  
  
Dark: No your not, your not even a jedi at all, that's your sister  
  
DT: Shut up! I know Andrea is a jedi master! But I can borrow her light saber!  
  
All three: *sweat drop*  
  
DT: Here *lets her ball drop her score 10000000001* If you can beat that then you shall be the pin ball wizard  
  
Craig: *Starts to play getting a score of 10000000000 then losing his ball* NOOOO I WAS SO CLOSE! ONE MORE POINT I JUST NEEDED ONE MORE!  
  
Dark: *cell phone rings* Allo bonjor  
  
Justin: (On the other end) Hey, alright were ready for you tell DT and Craig you need to drop something off at Rina's and get them to help you carry it, come to the basement every things set up*  
  
Dark: Kay, later then  
  
Justin: later  
  
Dark: K I need to pick something up at the house and drop it off at Rina's can you guys help me?  
  
DT: Sure  
  
Craig: Alright  
  
YC: Ok  
  
Our hero's make there way back to the house and into the basement DT very afraid thinking Tea and Bakura had been down there for the last two chapters.  
  
DT: *Hiding behind Craig going down the stairs, Dark opens the door the lights being off* hu? *blinks*  
  
The lights go on and every one jumps out yelling "SUPRISE!!!" so loudly that DT and Craig loose their balance and fall on there bottoms, Dark and YC laughing their asses off every one else just laughing normally  
  
DT: *Who's rather red* *Throws an arcade token at Dark*  
  
Justin: Ok tonight were gonna party likes it's 1989!  
  
Talia: *who is a friend of DT's and a member of her band* WOOT!  
  
Craig: Who's she?  
  
DT: TALIE!  
  
Talia: DT!  
  
DT: Hello  
  
Talia: Hi  
  
All: *sweat drop except Craig who was already on the ground so he just fell over*  
  
DT: ^-^ *Gets up and looks around* Wow... You guys out did your selves......  
  
Justin: It was worth it one of the dragon statues ate shit head  
  
DT: Did you film it?  
  
Justin: Of course!  
  
Lance: --;;  
  
TK: *Pokes DT in the leg holding a small messily wrapped box* Auntie DT!  
  
DT: Hmm?  
  
TK: Open my present first! *holds up the small box which DT takes*  
  
DT: *Opens the box to reveal a picture frame, not the prettiest thing. A pictures of her, her sister and TK in it* *smiles* TK it's beautiful  
  
TK: I made it myself^^  
  
DT: *Hugs the chibi a few awws and one click heard*  
  
Craig: Drat how am I supposed to beat that? *smiles*  
  
DT: That rhymed.....  
  
BLS: NO NOT RHYMING!  
  
All: o-O *inch away from BLS*  
  
BLS: V-V  
  
Aeris: Next up is..... drum role please....  
  
Cody: (The drummer in DT's band) *starts a drum role*  
  
Aeris: CAKE!  
  
MP: Oh no the last thing Aeris and DT need is sugar  
  
Dark: Along with Neko and Bah, no cake for you two!  
  
Both: Awww no fair!  
  
Dark: I value my life  
  
Neko: *sticks out tongue* Nyaaaaa  
  
Dark: *pulls out sword and blows a raspberry*  
  
DT: She wins  
  
Aeris: I SAID CAKE TIME NOW LET'S GO EAT SOME CAKE! *Jumps up and down*  
  
Bah: OK! *runs over to the cake closely followed by DT Aeris and Neko*  
  
Dark: Were all doomed.....  
  
YC: *Nods in agreement*  
  
Craig: *goes over to the cake and takes a piece*  
  
Aeris: This is good who made it?  
  
Archer: We did *points to Shit head and Justin to indicate the "we"*  
  
Lance: We used one of DT's recipes  
  
DT: *Is about to take her first bite into the cake but stops* *sounding afraid* Which one? The one that's ingredient's was just labeled colored bottles?  
  
All three: *nods*  
  
DT: *Pales* DON'T EAT THE CAKE!  
  
Aeris: *has already had some* Why?  
  
DT: Well I'll put it like this; one of the ingredients was liquid Viagra  
  
Neko: *shrugs and eats another piece*  
  
Joey: O-O I think I'm the luckiest man alive........  
  
All: *sweat drop*  
  
MP: DT, why do you have a recipe like that?  
  
DT: It was called revenge cake for a reason!  
  
Aeris: What else was in there?  
  
DT: You don't want to know......  
  
Neko: O-O *Spites out cake*  
  
Aeris: *goes to throw up*  
  
Bah: *looks very afraid*  
  
Craig: *steps away from cake*  
  
MP: *Is laughing her ass off*  
  
Aeris: Ok so the cake isn't safe, can I get that recipe DT?  
  
DT: Maybe.....  
  
Ella: *Falls into a bottomless wormhole not to be seen for the rest of the story* AHHHHHHH......  
  
All: O-o  
  
*The lights dim and the music starts now the only source of light are the fairy lights and the fountain are the only source of light*  
  
MP: WAIT!!!  
  
All: o-O  
  
MP: *points at DT Craig YC and Dark* This is a formal party, remember?  
  
Dark: Uh oh *tries to run but is dragged away along with the other three* HELP!!!!  
  
Justin: Sorry but I value my life  
  
*Craig and YC had been forced into dress pants and shirts. Dark had been forced into a knee length black skirt, semi high heel shoes and a navy blue sleeveless V-neck. DT had gotten off the worst, they had made her wear a tight black dress that fell down to a bit above her knees and tied around her neck leaving most of her back bare, Mai had them forced her to wear spiked black heels. She was currently trying to remember how to walk*  
  
Mai: And now presenting the lovely DT and Dark!  
  
*Both are shoved out of the room DT miraculously staying on her feet*  
  
Archer: Wow you two clean up nicely  
  
Lance: Very....  
  
Justin: *Playfully* Dark in a skirt, did hell freeze over?  
  
Dark: They held my weaponry hostage  
  
Justin: All of it?!  
  
YMP: She has a lot of weapons@-@  
  
Craig: *Looks at DT in a state of shock*  
  
DT: *Thinking* Why did I let myself get talked into this?  
  
*Music starts again*  
  
DH: May I have this dance mi lady? *bows to Dark who giggles causing YC and Talin to glare*  
  
Dark: Yes you may sir knight  
  
Talin: *Sighs in defeat and sits off with the other single people*  
  
Dark: *Was slow dancing with DH but kept glancing over at Talin and YC*  
  
DH: *Stops* Dark, I know you still care about them...  
  
Dark: *Eyes widen with surprise and tries to say something but DH puts a finger t her lips*  
  
DH: I know you still care about me too, but you still love them. *Looks her in the eye* They say if you love something to set it free, I'm setting you free *Walks away*  
  
Dark: *Stands there for a moment then runs into the forest YC and Talin both run in after her*  
  
Some where else......  
  
BLS: *Pulls MP into a French kiss*  
  
MP: O-O *Tries to pull free, can't, pounds on his back* MFFFT!!!!  
  
BLS: *Stops kissing her* ???  
  
MP: *Gasps for air* BLS this isn't working out, we just weren't meant for this kind of relationship....  
  
BLS: I understand.... *Looks depressed*  
  
MP: We can still be friends.....  
  
BLS: *Smiles* You just made this a whole lot easyer  
  
Well at least it turned out semi- ok  
  
Talie: *Is sitting in the lower branches of a tree with Geff ((Lead sing in the band))  
  
Geff: *puts his arm around her*  
  
Talie: It's really beautiful out......  
  
Geff: Not as beautiful as you  
  
Talie: *Cough cough* LAME! *Cough cough*  
  
Geff: *Sweat drops falling out of the tree*  
  
Talie: Lame, but sweet *smiles*  
  
((Line copy-righted by Talie stolen by DT))  
  
Geff: *Smiles and shakes his head* You're one of a kind, Talie  
  
Talie: I know ^_^  
  
Geff: *Sweat drops again* It's really hard to have that "special moment" with you, you know this right?  
  
Talie: Perfectly aware  
  
Geff: *Climbs back in the tree and slips his arm around Talie and pulls her close*  
  
They almost had it!  
  
*Joey and Neko had been eating the non-poisoned foods when Joey decided to have a poetic moment....*  
  
Joey: Oh Neko.... Your eyes are like blue sapphires sparkling softly in the moon light.... Your skin as soft as the finest silk..... Your touch as gentle as a soft summer breeze... And your brest..... *Grins and makes the universal sign of feeling some one up* There so round I could just-  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Joey: *is on the ground a large hand print on the side of his face* What I say?  
  
--" men.....  
  
*Bah and Yami were having a glaring, yes glaring, contest. Bah was winning*  
  
Yami: Gah! I give up you are the superior glareist!  
  
Bah: Told you! *crosses arms triumphantly*  
  
Yami: You don't have to rub it in!  
  
Bah: I don't?  
  
Yami: Right  
  
Bah: But I want to!  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Bah: Boredom?  
  
Yami: *Sweat drops*  
  
Bah: ^-^  
  
Yami: *quite suddenly kisses her*  
  
Bah: *Eyes widen with surprise then close as she leans into it*  
  
Yami: *Wraps his arms around her pulling her close*  
  
Awwwww.......  
  
Aeris and DM sat in the middle of the forest being all lovy dovy, in other words normal for them.  
  
DM: Aeris?  
  
Aeris: Hmmm?  
  
DM: *Goes down on one knee and pulls out a small velvet box and opens it to reveal a gold ring with an emerald incrusted in it* Will you make me the luckiest man alive?  
  
Aeris: *Eyes go a bit wide* Oh, Dama.... I, yes *smiles*  
  
DM: *Slips the ring around her finger then pulls her into his arms burying his face in her hair* Aeris......  
  
That's defiantly an "Awwww" moment  
  
I'm not going to say what Shane and Becca were doing because that would involve raising the rating of this story and I don't want to.  
  
o.O  
  
Craig and DT were running through the woods laughing like a pair of giddy teens, wait a minute..... That's what they are....... Ah well! Ok, right, back to our giddy teens, they came to a halt still giggling and laughing for some unknown reason ((DT: Because you're the authoress? Authoress: SHUT ALTER ME! DT: No Authoress: damn))  
  
DT: Why are we so giddy?  
  
Craig: Because the deranged authoress version of you wanted us to be?  
  
DT: Oh yes, right, forgot about that.  
  
Craig: How? It's another version of your self!  
  
DT: Shut up it's not my fault it's hers!  
  
Craig: Oh yeah, forgot we were supposed to blame every thing on her  
  
Authoress DT: *Pops up* THATS IT!! You two lost your mushy scene!  
  
Both: Awwww  
  
Authoress DT: Don't you aww me!  
  
  
  
Becca: YOU HAD ME AND SHANE DOING WHAT?!?!?!?!?  
  
DT: *Runs for her life Becca chasing after her*  
  
Justin and DH: O.O  
  
DH: DT was arguing with herself....  
  
Justin: She always does--;;  
  
DH: Really? I've never heard her  
  
Justin: Oh yeah all the time  
  
DT: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!  
  
Justin: Well isn't some one in a good mood today?  
  
DT: Death to you both!  
  
DH: I didn't do anything!!!  
  
DT: OH WELL!!!  
  
Becca: *Tackles DT from behind and duck tapes her to a chair in a pink room making her watch Barney* Mess with me will you....  
  
Justin: O.O Remind me to never piss her off again  
  
DH: *Nods* Well review so DT won't have to be in therapy for this quite as long. 


	24. Chapter 24, fig leaves

YC and Talin both ran into the woods after Dark hoping to find her before the other. YC tore through the woods looking left and right whishing he could find her already. "Where are you Dark?" he asked himself continuing on his way through the woods, then he found her, alone in a small clearing. He carefully approached her as she looked over at him her face stained with tears.  
  
YC: *Feels his heart break as he sees her in pain* Hey *He says softly approaching her*  
  
Dark: *Hastily wipes away her tears trying to hide them* Hi....  
  
YC: So you and dragon boy are through hu?  
  
Dark: Yeah.... *Looks at her feet*  
  
YC: *Steps in front of her and places his hand on her chin and lifts her face so she was looking at him* He's not worth your tears Dark.....  
  
Dark: *Snaps* How would you know?  
  
YC: *Gives her a hurt look*  
  
Dark: Sorry.... I'm just so confused about this all *Runs a hand through her hair* Why did all this happen?  
  
YC: ????  
  
Dark: Why did I have to become a fighter and ever fall in love? *Sits down on a near by rock* If I had never become a fighter I would have never fought Salra  
  
YC: And she would have killed every one  
  
Dark: Ok, I give you that one but why'd I let my self fall in love? It only ended up hurting me........  
  
YC: If you had never been with Talin he wouldn't of taken that hit for you and you'd be dead, you also would have never met me  
  
Dark: I meant fall in love with you.....  
  
YC: *Looks taken aback* You mean....?  
  
Dark: *Sighs* Yes, but there's you, and there's Talin *Covers her face with her hands* I don't want to pick!  
  
YC: What happened to the strong girl I used to know?  
  
Dark: Fhalra's dead. I'm not her any more  
  
YC: You can still be strong *Squats down in front of her* I know that you've been through a lot. I know it hurts  
  
Dark: *Sniffs and moves her hands and looks at him* You have no idea......  
  
YC: Oh wanna bet?  
  
Dark: *Sniffs again* Hu?  
  
YC: Try seeing the one person you've ever loved be with some one else  
  
Dark: *Sniffs yet again* Ok, so maybe you do have an idea.....  
  
YC: *Laughs and sits down beside Dark* Dark, I never stopped loving you, I never will *Takes her hands in his own* But I want you to be happy, so follow your heart  
  
Dark: *Is now blushing a little* How can I follow my heart when it's telling me so many different things?  
  
YC: *Looks her in the eye for a moment*  
  
Dark: *Looks away hair falling into her face*  
  
YC: *Brushes the hair out of her face and gently turns her head so she's looking at him* I meant what I said Dark..... I was in love with you the second I saw you, and I never stopped loving you after that.... *Kisses her once quickly on the lips*  
  
Dark: *Eyes go wide and stares at him for a moment trying to say something but then just leans forward quickly and kisses him*  
  
YC: *Eyes go wide for a moment but then wraps his arms around her and closes his eyes*  
  
Excuse me while I go throw up from the mushiness.....  
  
DT and Craig: *Straighten and look at each other* Did they just...?  
  
DT: Oh Ra they did! Twice! *Shudders* There still going.....  
  
Craig: Don't they need air?  
  
DT: You'd think so, wouldn't you?  
  
Craig: O.O Did my yami just....  
  
DT: Oh dear Ra I'm never going to be clean again.... How long do you think they can go for?  
  
Craig: Five minutes?  
  
DT: I say two  
  
Craig: Want to make a wager?  
  
DT: *Grins* Alright....  
  
5 Minutes later  
  
Craig: And I believe I win....  
  
DT: *Grumbles and hands him her bra*  
  
Craig: *Laughs* here I'll be nice *gives it back to her*  
  
DT: *Puts her bra back on ((Still wearing the dress))* Thank you  
  
o.O???  
  
Shane and Becca had stumbled out of the bedroom when a sugar hi Neko ran by grabbing Shane's clothing leaving him wearing nothing but a censor dot!  
  
Neko: Teehee!  
  
Becca: NEKO YOU GET BACK HERE!!! *chases after her*  
  
Shane: *Looks down* hey I got a censor dot!  
  
Neko: Hu? *Looks over, tries to steal the censor dot*  
  
Shane: *Slaps her hand away* MY CENSOR DOT!  
  
Neko: Fine *storms off*  
  
Let's go see how the puppy is doing!  
  
Joey sat on the ground trying not to think of Neko  
  
Joey: Ok, think *thought bubble: Neko wearing a bacon bikini holding two extra large pizzas* Mmmmmm pizza....... *drools*  
  
Neko: *sits down beside him and looks at the thought bubble, grabs the pizzas and runs off*  
  
Joey: NOOO MY PIZZA!!! *runs after Neko*  
  
Becca: COME BACK HERE!!!!  
  
Neko: Tee hee  
  
On to the new comers!  
  
Bongolo and Tweek ((aka Steph and Robbie)) were looking around Bongolo having Tweek on a leash.  
  
Tweek: This is the right place, right?  
  
Bongolo: Yeah, we wouldn't of been able to get in other ways  
  
Neko: *runs by and steals Tweek's leash*  
  
Tweek: You're right this is the place  
  
Bongolo: damn, she stole my leash! That thing cost me 10$!  
  
Neko: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA *runs off  
  
Joey: MY PIZZA!!!! *runs after her*  
  
Becca: NEKO YOU ARE SO DEAD!!! *runs after her too*  
  
Bongolo and Tweek: *Blinks* yup, the right place  
  
Never a good thing when that's how they tell....  
  
Aeris and Dm were being all lovey dovy when.....  
  
Neko: *runs by and steals their hats*  
  
Aeris: MY HAT!!  
  
Neko: Tee hee!  
  
DM: *trips Neko and takes Aeris's hat handing it back to her*  
  
Aeris: My hero *hugs DM*  
  
Neko: *gets up and runs off with DM's hat*  
  
DM: Can I chase after her to get my hat back?  
  
Aeris: Yes  
  
DM: Thanks *kisses quickly before giving chase*  
  
o.O  
  
The single people had started a game of strip poker all the guys being in their boxers and girls fully dressed when....  
  
Neko: *runs by and steals the guy's boxers so they're left wearing censor dots*  
  
Justin: AH! *Blushes heavily and covers himself with a fig leaf*  
  
YMP: Damn..... *bites lower lip*  
  
Pointy head: Hey I still have my boxers.... I feel un loved....  
  
Seto: MY BOXERS!  
  
Neko: *takes a picture of Kiaba for DT before running off again*  
  
Seto: I feel violate!  
  
On to some where else!  
  
Yami and bah were playing cards when Neko ran by and stole the deck  
  
Bah: NEKO!!!! *Runs after her followed closely by Yami Becca Joey and DM and the nude men*  
  
Neko: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! *runs by DT and Craig and steals his clothing*  
  
Craig: AH!  
  
DT: *bites lower lip*  
  
Neko: *kicks tree with Talie and Geff in it then steals Geff's clothing*  
  
Geff: O.O  
  
Talie: Oh my god... It's huge!  
  
Geff: *blushes* wait, why don't I have a censor dot?!?! *censor dot appears* thank you  
  
Neko: *Screeches to a halt when she sees Dark and YC* O.O  
  
Aeris: *Pops up steals DM's clothing and takes away the censor dot, grins*  
  
DM: AERIS!  
  
Justin: *hands him a fig leaf*  
  
DM: Thank you.... *Sees Dark and YC* O.O  
  
Dark: *Sees them* O.O *Hides behind a bush half naked*  
  
YC: O.O SHIT! *also hides behind a bush*  
  
DT: *is taking pictures of every thing*  
  
Aeris: *Kills all the evil censor dots*  
  
DT: O.O Kiaba..... It's huge......  
  
Craig: *glares at Kiaba*  
  
Becca: *Looks at Shane. Bites lower lip* Damn....  
  
I'll end it there.....  
  
  
  
DT: *Is hiding in a closet* Ok, today's note is from a closet because if any one finds me I'm dead.....  
  
Justin: *from outside the closet* Where is she???  
  
DT: Eeep, review! 


	25. Chapter 25, the end

The basement had been left alone after the party and Neko Aeris and DT had suffered a few revenge wounds. It was discovered Becca had had a bit to drink and didn't realize it till after the hang over. ((AN: BECCA DON'T HURT ME)) Dark and DT were in the living room sorting through the pictures they had gotten developed every one else sitting around.  
  
Dark: DT HOW DID YOU!? ARGG! *Tackles DT the picture falling to the floor, it's one of her and her old boy friend when she was 13*  
  
Aeris: O.O  
  
DT: AHHHH!!!  
  
Craig: *pulls DT out of Dark's grasp* No killing!  
  
Dark: Awwww....  
  
DT: *mutters* My job  
  
Dark: *smirks and looks at one picture* Take a look at this one DT *hands her it*  
  
DT: *eyes go huge* No.... *Looks like she could faint*  
  
Craig: ??? What is it?  
  
DT: Nothing!! *rips it into millions of tiny bits*  
  
Dark: I have another  
  
DT: Show it to a soul and I post you and YC on the internet  
  
Dark: *glares*  
  
Neko: *sniffles* DT I have trained you well *wipes away a tear*  
  
DT: *sweat drops*  
  
Bah: It took long hours of porn....  
  
Neko: and poking with sharp pointy objects  
  
Both: BUT WE DID IT!!  
  
Aeris: Porn?  
  
Becca: *rolls eyes* you're all crazy....  
  
Bah and Neko: So?!?!  
  
DT: Wouldn't have it any other way  
  
MP: *Looks at one* DT..... How did you....  
  
DT: *Looks* Sadly that one is Dark's work....  
  
Dark: Oh you mean number 57?  
  
DT: yup  
  
Dark: Ahh that one is some of my best work... number 1 is the greatest though  
  
DT: *Scowls*  
  
BLS: O.O *Pockets the picture* *shifty eyes*  
  
MP: BLS what are you planning?  
  
BLS: Nothing! *All too innocently*  
  
Shane: Who ever took this one has way too much time on their hands.....  
  
Becca: *Looks at it* That's true...  
  
DT: *Looks* I know. Oh, and I can proudly say I'VE HAD SIX DEATH THREATS THIS WEEK!  
  
Dark: again?  
  
YC: O.O It's only Tuesday!  
  
DT: So...?  
  
Bah: DT I'm so proud of you *sniffles*  
  
YMP: o.O This one was forged....  
  
DT: *Looks at the picture she's holding which is of her and Justin kissing* Is it? *winks*  
  
YMP: *flushes darkly* It is!  
  
Justin: Death threat total, 7  
  
DT: YAY! I mean.... *shifty eyes*  
  
All: o.O *inch away*  
  
DT: *lowers head sadly*  
  
Aeris: *gets up, and for no reason does a little dance*  
  
Archer: *blinks* Well, that was random....  
  
Talie: What do you expect, it's DT's story  
  
Lance: I agree  
  
Geff: *glares at Lance as f to say "back off she's mine"*  
  
MP: O.O DT, what are you doing here?  
  
DT: *looks at the picture and turns scarlet* *burns the picture*  
  
MP: Aww, I wanted to black mail you!  
  
DT: No! You do not black mail the black mail master! It doesn't work that way!  
  
MP: Why not?  
  
DT: Because I said so!  
  
All: *sweat drop*  
  
Room: *tilts*  
  
DT: Meep! *is thrown out of her chair* *Hits the wall* Ow...  
  
YMP: *gets sent flying into Justin* Sorry.... *scrambles off him very red*  
  
Justin: *turns red himself* It's alright  
  
*A familiar 'click' is heard*  
  
Justin: DT! You are so dead!  
  
DT: Death threat total, 8  
  
All: *sweat drop*  
  
DT: Maybe I'll be able to reach 12 by the end of the week....  
  
BLS: Isn't this the last chapter?  
  
DT: *sniffles* Alas, it is true, our crazy silly pointless and dramatic adventures shall come to an end  
  
DM: What?!!? You're not going to write the wedding?!  
  
DT: Oh that's in the sequel!  
  
DM: Then it's not really the end, right?  
  
DT: Hmmm, good point!  
  
All: *sweat drop*  
  
Craig: *looks at one picture* DARK YOU ARE S-  
  
Dark: *knocks him out* *takes the picture* He won't remember it...  
  
DT: What was it of...?  
  
Dark: *Far too innocently* Oh nothing!  
  
DT: o.O okaaay... *inches away from Dark*  
  
Justin: DT, the note is the main part of this chapter, right?  
  
DT: Yeah, we all get revenge on authoress me!!!  
  
Becca: What?!? LET'S GO!!! *Every one runs into the note*  
  
  
  
A DT: *is hiding in a dumpster talking in a whisper* Ok, I don't think they'll find me here  
  
Becca: THERE SHE IS!!!  
  
A DT: Oh S***!!!! *sprints for her life*  
  
*Every one but Justin and Archer chase after her*  
  
Justin: Hey Archer know what she's plotting for the sequel?  
  
Archer: *shakes head*  
  
Justin: *pulls out DT's box of plots* Hmmmm.... So she's going to set you up with some one....  
  
Archer: What?!? Who???  
  
Characters tackled A DT and begin to beat her with base ball bats  
  
Justin: Dunno, new person *shrugs*  
  
Archer: *takes out a sheet* Hey that's kind of cool...  
  
A DT: Help... Me... *gets whapped*  
  
Justin: Guys ya know there's a sequel, right?  
  
MP: Yeah, and?  
  
Justin: Well how can she write it if she s dead?  
  
MP: Good point...... Ok we let her live!!  
  
A DT: Y...ay......  
  
Justin: *sniffles* This is the end guys  
  
All: *are a little teary eyed*  
  
A DT: I did it.... Well, this is the end guys *beams* And review!  
  
THE END! 


End file.
